The Others
by Daughter Earth 89
Summary: Jack Frost wasnt alone in his 300 years. When Pitch returns, three new spirits are chosen. The spirit of summer Kilowani, the spirit of fall Jackie Lantern Claus, and the spirit of spring Mother Earth, or Daughter Earth/D.E. as she likes to be called. The Guardians are ready but you would be surprise at the relationships under the surface.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own ROTG except for D.E. (my OC), Kilowani (my friend's OC), and Jackie Lantern (my friends sister's OC). P.S. This story manly is from the point of view of D.E.**

In those 300 years of being around, Jack Frost wasn't alone. When the infamous Pitch Black returns, the guardians must call on not one, but three new guardians. They must call on the other three seasons. The spirit of summer, Kilowani, who is over 10,000 years old and has the mind and youth of a 16 year-old. The 15 year-old spirit of fall Jackie Lantern Claus, who is also Santa's daughter and the spirit of Halloween who's been around for 550 year's. Finally the 17 year-old spirit of spring , Mother Earth, or Daughter Earth/D.E., as she likes to be called who's been around the same amount of time as her best friend ,Jack Frost. The Guardians are ready, but their new recruits aren't as excited. Can they stop Pitch with all the newbie's in denial?

* * *

_ Everything was dark, I could't see anything. I was scared. Suddenly I started to rise upward and the walls moved around me. __Finally I broke through the surface of the earth and started to gasp for air. Then I saw the moon, it was so big and beautiful and I ... I wasn't afraid anymore. Then I was set back on the ground I looked over to my left and I saw a gravestone. It didn't take me long to realize it was **my **gravestone, my grave. All the memories of what had happened that day flooded back to me, the wolves, the tree, falling, my sister. Oh my god, my sister. I looked away from the grave. How was I alive? I pulled my cloak tighter around me. _

_ I looked back at the statue of , what looked like, me. In is right hand was a staff, my staff. I stood up, walked forward, and picked up the staff from the unliving statue. I had hed it in my hand for less than a minute when a small blast of light shot out of the ends. I dropped it in surprise__ and what was just a simple 7-foot stick started having grasses, flowers and a single crystal growing out of one end. I picked my saff up and looked it over._

_ I looked at the moon again and I heard it say somthing. " Mother Earth." Mother Earth? I furrowed my eyebrows. I'm 17. I'm not a woman, I'm still a girl. I looked at the moon and said ," Mother Earth? I think Daugher Earth would be more aproprate." I waited for a response, but I didn't get one. I shrugged and started to walk away, back toward Burgess, my home. _

_ When i passed the lake I stopped and looked at my refection, everything was all wrong. My once black hair was now a dark brown, my previously brown eye's were now green. My pale skin was now full of color and my lips were now rose red. My dress which used to be my favorite color ,red, was now green with yellow trimming. they only things that were the same was my satchel and my cloak. What happened to me? How will my family reconize me? I shrugged the feeling off. They're my family, they'll Know who I am. I started walking again ,but then I turned around and saw a trail of flowers litering the path I walked on. Huh?_

_ I looked down at my staff again as curiousity hit me. I walked over to a tree and tapped it with my staff. Instantly the tree bloomed with flowers and green leaves. I looked at my staff in amazment. I was a child with a new toy. _

_ I ran around the clearing ,flowers following I with every step. I changed their colors and made them as big or as small as I wanted. Just as I twirled in a circle the wind picked up and carried me into the sky and I just hovered there._

_ I was flying. I was **FLYING**. I grinned with glee as I had the wind shoot me into the air and soared through the skies. Evetually I saw my home and I shouted into the wind ," WIND, take me HOME!" _

_ I flew toward my house, a big mansion on the top of a hill. The wind dropped me off right outside my house. I turned and waved to the wind grinning wildly. I ran inside my house and called out ," Mama! Papa! I'm home!" No answer. I ran into the den. Everyone was there, the maids, my mother and father, my eldest brother Marcus, my eldest sister Rosella, my second eldest brother Gregory, my twin brother Simon, and my little sister Lily. All of them had tears in their eyes._

_ " Mama, Papa, look I'm still living. I'm not dead, look", I call out with glee. None of them answer. My grin fades. " Hello, I'm right here. There is no need to mourn." Still no reply._

_ Then my mother looks up and says to Simon ," Simon, please go get some more tea for everyone." _

_ Simon stood up and said ," Of course ,mother"_

_ My glee quickly turned to anger and frustration. " Hello, can't any of you see me. Simon if this is a joke, its not funny." Simon grabbed the tea tray and started walking toward the kitchen. I was fed up with this joke. I ran at Simon, inteding to knock over the tea tray to get his attention. " Simon stop ..." He walks right through me. I gasp and fall to the floor._

_ I looked at my famliy. " They can't see me. They can't see **me**!" I pick myself up and I ran out of the house. I ran to the stable. I frantically looked inside, untill I saw a 18 year old boy with brown spiky hair and brown eye's._ Jackson.

_ I run to him and cry out ," JACKSON!" I ran through him. " No." I whisper. I run back out of the stable. I need to get back to the woods._

_ I run through the town as several more people walk through me. Finally I make it to the woods. I face the village once more, then I turned and walked into the shadows of the forest._

_ My name is Daughter Earth, and I am invisible to the world. Why you may ask. I don't know. The moon never told me._


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:** I only own the plot and the OC's. P.S. Forgive me I don't know what the crystal that chose's the guardians is called so I improvised. I also don't now all the kids names. One more thing Marlene is also one of my OC's.  
**

**zaylo267: I'm sorry ,but I can't tell you Daughter Earth's real name. However it will be revealed later in the story.**

301 Years Later

North walked through the north pole inspecting the toy production. As he passed a yeti working on a red robot toy he said ," I don't like it, paint it red!" The yeti exclaimed as he gestured towards an enormous shelf full of red robots. Then he slammed his head down on the desk.

Once North was finished he walked back to his office. Christmas was just days away and everything needed to be accounted for. Suddenly a cold breeze went through the room and North shivered and smiled under his white beard.

" Good to see you, Jack. You know you are allowed to use door, correct?" he said as he looked around the room looking for the winter spirit. Jack floated down from the rafters.

" Yeah, but I'm used to going into places through the windows." Jack gave his famous smirk as he walked up to North's desk. He examined the paper's on the desk and muttered ," Papers, papers, papers, whats with all the papers?"

North smiled at the boy. " These papers are letters from children. Is almost Christmas time you know."

Jack gave a look of fake surprise. " So that's why the yeti's are so busy making presents. I can't believe I didn't know." He looked at the pile of letters and he saw one that caught his eye. He picked it up and read it. " Hey this is from Jamie. It says 'Dear Santa, This year I would like a new bike, a bee-bee gun, a base-ball glove and a white Christmas (P.S. Could you ask Jack for me?). I have been really good this year no matter what Jack says. Everything he says is a lie...'" A the last part North pulled the letter out of Jacks hands shouting," That not vhat it says!" He read the read's the letter, Then looks at Jack. " I am wrong. That is vhat it says. Vhat 'ave you two been up to?"

Jack answers between fits of giggles. " Nothing (PPFFH!), nothing. Jamie's just ( ha ha) joking. (Ha ha ha!)"

North , still smiling, stood up from his chair and shouted ," Jack Frost vhat 'ave you and the boy been up ..." He was cut of by the sound of yelling yetis. Jack and North looked at each other with worried looks. Jack looked at the door and said ," I think you've got bigger fish to fry than me, North"

North mumbled ," Agreed." And the both ran out the office door and into the globe room.

* * *

They entered the room to see complete chaos. Hoards of nightmare horses were flying around knocking over stacks of presents, attacking the elves, and fighting yetis. The yetis were running around trying keep the yetis away from the present and keep them from eating the elves.

" Grimmsky Gorsigof." North gasped. Jack jumped into the air and started freezing nightmares left and right. North ran to the mantel and pulled out his swords and slashed at any nightmares that got close. No matter how well they fought the nightmares just kept coming. Suddenly the nightmares formed into an enormous wave of black sand and enveloped the globe only to form a doorway at the very top.

" Is not possible. There's no way..." Jack muttered. North though the same thing. Could he really be back so soon? Both questions were answered when a man dressed in black walked through the doorway.

" Hello everyone." Jack flew a few feed away from the globe and yelled ," Pitch! What the heck are you doing here? I though your nightmares pulled you back under your bed were you belong!"

Pitch threw a blast of nightmare sand at Jack. It hit him right in the chest and sent him hurtling to the ground.

"Jack!" North yelled as he ran toward the boy. He pulled him to his feet and the two glared at Pitch. Jack shouted up at him. " Do you think you can really win, Pitch? We beat you before and we'll beat you again."

Pitch laughed ," Right, you did beat me, last we met. However there's a new piece in play. Would you please say hello to a friend of mine. Reaper?" A man with a scythe and a long black hood walked through the doorway.

" Grimm Reaper" North muttered.

Pitch bowed to them and said ," Sorry to leave so soon ,but I have some nightmares to deliver. Until next time." Then both Pitch and Reaper disappeared into the shadows.

North turned to the nearest yeti and ordered ," Phil, I vant you to double and triple check security." He turned to the nearest elf. " Dingel! Have refreshment ready. Ve are going to ave company." Then North walked over to the control panel and was about to engage the Northern light when Jack came up and said ," May I?"

North looked at him and nodded. Jack Grabbed the handle, turned it, and pushed it down. Suddenly glittering light filled the dark sky.

* * *

All the Guardians gathered in the globe room.

Tooth flew to Jack and started checking his teeth. " Oh, Jack are you okay? Have you been flossing? Did you brush? Were some knocked out?" Jack pulled her fingers out of his mouth. " My teeth are fine Tooth. It's just my body that's bruised."

"AAAHH!," Tooth screamed and started frantically checking for injuries. Bunnymund hopped in and shouted ," Alright mates, whats going on?"  
Sandy flew in on his by-plane images rapidly.

Jack managed to push Tooth off long enough to say ," Tooth I'm fine! However we've got a problem. North."

North walked toward the other guardians and said ," My fellow Guardians, for the last year the children of the world have been safe from darkness. Now an evil has returned. Pitch is back and he has an ally, the Grim Reaper.

" WHAT!" Tooth shrieked. Bunny cursed and Sandy looked up and saw the moon. He tugged bunny's fur and showed him. Bunny looked. " Manny! Hows it going mate?"

All the guardians looked at Man in Moon and he projected light on the guardians seal. The crystal that choose guardians appeared out of the seal.

Suddenly a voice shouted out behind the Guardians. " Manny's chosen another Guardian!" Then a teenaged girl with white hair, orange eyes,and a black and orange dress with a matching witches hat, ran up to them. In her hand was a staff with ivy growing up it and it had a lit jack-o-lantern on top.

North looked at the girl and said ," Daughter, vhat are you doing 'ere."

Jack waved and said ," Hey Jackie."

Jackie waved back. " Hey Jack, congrats on your guardianship."

A woman in a red dress, white apron, and white hair that she had tied back in a bun, walk in and shouted ," Jackie Lantern Claus, how many times have I told you not to bother your father while he's working? He never bothers you while you are preparing for Halloween or autumn."

Jackie folded her arms and said ," Oh, mom please. I just want to see who the new guardian is."

North smiled at his wife. " Come now dear, its alright. She can watch." The crystal started glowing and an image started forming. All the guardians held their breaths. The image then took the form of ... " Jackie!" Tooth yelled as she flew over to hug her. Jackie was overwhelmed with joy. " I'm a Guardian!"

Bunny kept looking at the crystal. " Uhh, mates its not done yet." As he spoke another image took place. Bunny shouted in shock ," Kilowani! How did she become a Guardian?" Suddenly a girls head popped out from behind a stack of presents. " Someone call my name?" Everyone jumped at her sudden appearance. Kilowani walked out from behind the presents. She had short black hair, dark tanned skin. She was wearing black jeans, a red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black army boots, and she had two loaded pistols strapped to her sides.

North looked a her bewildered. " How did you get in here?"

Kilowani grinned evilly and laughed ," Heh heh heh, you really need to check your security here ,North." North glared at her and spat ," Gah, honestly with how many times you were on Naughty List I can't believe you were chosen to be Guardian."

Kilowani stepped back. " Wait, I'm supposed to be a Guardian? No, no way. That is _not _happening. You can forget it."

Jack smirked at her. " Too bad ,Lavabutt. If Manny chose you, that's that. You have no choice."

Kilowani glared at him. " You better watch it ,Snowflake. I'm a summer spirit. I will melt you!"

North looks back at the crystal. Everyone else does the same. One last image was forming.

" Daughter Earth," Jack shouted, a smile tugging at his face. Tooth looked at him ," Jack do you know this girl?"

Jack nodded. " Yeah she's the spirit of spring and she's my best friend."

Kilowani started spasming on the ground screaming ," NO! I WILL NOT WORK WITH THE WEED! THE WEED!"

Everyone stared at her before turning back to each other.

North said ," Well, since _she_ didn't pop out of nowhere, I am guessing that she is not in Pole. Jack can you find her?"

Jack nodded and said ," Yes and I will go get her. If I know her, which I do, she is not going to be happy about being shove into a sack and tossed through a magic portal, like I was." With that he flew out the window to begin his search.

North sighed and Kilowani shouted ," Hey!" Everyone looked at her. " Whats this I hear of Jack being tossed into a sack and a magic portal. "

Bunny explained ," When Jack was first hose to be a Guardian, I found him in an ally and I had the yeti's shove him in a sack and toss him in a portal to the Pole."

Kilowani got an evil grin. " Well I might know where she is. I could look for her too."

Jackie yelled ," WHAT! Daddy, don't let her go. She crazy!"

Kilowani grinned as she said ," I'll take the yeti's and the sack."

North brushed his beard and smiled. Then he shrugged and said ," Alright you may go." He handed her a sack and the snow-globe. Kilowani pointed to two yeti's and said, " Vamos!" and she threw the snow-globe to the ground and entered the portal.

* * *

The Southern Plains

A 17-year old girl was walking around an empty field making the flowers grow. She wore a green t-shirt with a v-neck, light brown caprees with pockets, and she was bare-foot. In her hand was a staff with grass, flowers and a crystal growing out of the end. She also had long brown hair that went down to below her butt, light tanned skin, light red lips, and bright green eyes.

The girl looked at all the flower's she grew. She smiled to herself and said ," Wonderful work D.E.. Wonderful indeed." D.E. Looked at the sky and started to run." WIND,"she yelled ," TAKE ME HOME!" The wind picked her up flew her through the sky. D.E. searched the ground until she saw the small town of Burgess. She flew passed the town and flew into the woods nearby.

D.E. landed in a mess of tree's and she started to heard voices. _Who could that be _,she wondered. She walked in the direction of the voices until she saw a large group of kids lead by ... it couldn't be. _Lily _, D.E. though wide eyed. The girl had the same brown eye's as her little sister, along with the same black hair, which was tied into a braid.

One of the boys with brown hair and brown eyes walled up to the girl that looked like Lily. _Jamie_, D.E. chuckled. That was the boy Jack would spent hours trying to get the kid attention, only to have him walk through him later.

Jamie said " Marlene! What are we doing out here?"

Marlene looked at Jamie with a mighty look. " We are looking for the spirits that haunt these woods."

The large girl( D.E. though her name was Cupcake) chuckled, " There are no spirits haunting these woods. Its just a myth."_ Ha, that's what you think kid _, D.E. smirked at the though about the spirits that did haunt these woods. They were her and Jack.

One of the twins , Claude she believed, spoke up. " Actually, you never know. Ever since the fight with Pitch last year ..."

Marlene put up her hand an said ," Shut it ,Claude, honestly, you guys are just making that up."

Jamie seemed to get excited. " No ,Marlene ,its true. Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, the Easter Bunny and Ja..." Marlene stopped him before he could say the last name.

_Darn it _, D.E. thought. She had heard about the Guardians battle with Pitch Black the previous year. She had also heard a new guardian was chosen ,but she didn't know who. Whoever she or he was D.E. felt sorry for 'em.

Marlene looked at one of the tree's and started to climb up. The last girl, who D.E. though was called Pippa, shrieked ," Marlene what are you doing. Get down from there. You'll fall!"

Marlene ingnored them and kept climbling. D.E. mumbled ," Come on kid, get down from there before you hurt yourself." She walked forward so that she was standing just outside the group of kids. Marlene was almost at the top when she shouted ," We need to get to the lake in the middle of woods."

Marlene reached up to grab another branch, when the one under her foot snapped and she fell. Before she hit the ground a branch seemmed to move and stop her fall.

The other twin ( Caleb?) gasped , " Well, there must be spirits in this forest. I think one of them just saved you."

Marlene stood on top of the tree branch and squealed ," I thinks so too ... AGH!" She fell out of the tree.

D.E. cringed as Marlene fell. " Whoops."

They hurried toward the shrubbery Marlene fell behind. " O my gosh, Marlene are you okay?" Silence from the shrubbery. THe a hand shot up, followed by the rest of Marlene. " I lost a tooth! I lost a TOOTH!"

D.E. face-palmed herself. _Of course the kid looses a tooth_.

The kids started walking toward the town again. D.E. Flew in front of the departing children. " Now let this be a lesson to you, don't climb trees without adult supervision." Marlene wasn't paying attention. Then she walked through D.E. ,followed by the other children. D.E. turned to them and shouted ," And stay out of my woods!"

Then she flew further into the woods and flew to the lake. She landed on its frozen surface and she walked to the shore and to her giant oak tree. She flew to one of the upper branches, opened a secret hatch, and crawled inside. The inside of the tree was hollowed out ,kind of like a room. The room had four pieces of furniture, a hammock and blanket, a chair, a storage chest, and a wardrobe.

D.E. walked over to the chest and opened it. She pulled out her sachel and the cloak her mother made her. She hugged the cloak, it brought back so many memories. She put on the satchel and wrapped the cloak around her. She reached into the chest again and pulled out a sai. D.E. unsheathed it and admired the metal-work. Then she re-sheathed the sword and put into her enchanted sachel. The sachel was enchanted to be bottom-less.

Then she crawled out the hatch and replaced the door. She glanced at the frozen lake and looked to the sky. " Oh, Jack, where are you?" D.E. hadn't seen her best friend in over a year. She had begun to feel empty.

D.E. jumped into the wind and shot into the afternoon air.

* * *

D.E. walked around town, breathing in the night air. Night had fallen just an hour ago and only one person had walked through her, and that was Marlene.

She looked up at the moon only to look down again. She didn't like the idea of him watching her every step. D.E. found a tree, climbed up ,and settled herself down to admire the stars. Suddenly a blur of black and red ran past the tree.

" Woah!" D.E. gasped. She ran after the blur. D.E. landed in an ally way and looked around.

" D.E., and ta think that I would never she your... glowing face ... again" D.E. whirled around to see, to her annoyance, Kilowani.

D.E. spat ," I thought I told you that if you _ever_, show your face to me again I would _personally_ throw you into Jack's frozen lake."

Kilowani gave her best innocent smile, it wasn't very good. " Oh, come on. You're not still mad about that. Are you?"

D.E. shouted ," YOU TRIED TO BURN DOWN MY FOREST! OF COURSE I'M STILL MAD. Now what are you doing, here?"

Kilowani walked toward D.E.. " Oh, I'm on ... business. Boys."

Suddenly a furry hand grabbed D.E. By the back of her shirt. " HEY! PUT ME DOWN OR I'M GONNA ..." D.E. was shoved into a sack before she could finish. The yeti opened a portal to the North Pole. He turned to Kilowani and growled something. Kilowani shook her head. Then she opened a tunnel at her feet and dropped through.

The yeti's shrugged and tossed D.E. through before they jumped through themselves.

* * *

The Guardians waited for someone to return with D.E. when three things happened. Jack flew through the window, Kilowani appeared through one of Bunny's tunnels, and two yetis appeared through a magic portal.

Jack saw Kilowani and the yetis before saying ," Please tell me you didn't."

Kilwani grinned and said ," Oh, I did ,Frostbutt"

Suddenly a red sack flew through the portal and a grunt emanated from it as the sack as it hit the ground. Kilowani crouched down and opened the sack. This was greeted with a punch to the nose. kilowani grabbed her nose and retreated to a nearby sofa and yelled ," My nose! I think she broke my nose!"

D.E. pulled the sack off herself and apologized ," Oh, I am so sorry." Then she saw Kilowani. " Oh its you, well then its okay." D.E. grabbed her staff and got to her feet only to be hugged by Jackie. " Hey, nice to see you too ,Jackie Lantern." Jackie let go and went to her father's side.

North welcomed D.E. with a grin. " D.E., welcome. I believe you were previously introduced to Kilowani."

D.E. nodded and said ," Oh, yeah. I introduced my staff to her head."

Kilowani glared." And I introduced my foot to her rear."

They glared at each other while Bunny leaned into Jack's ear and whispered ," Crikey, they're worst than you and me." D.E. turned to face them and then she saw Jack. Her eyes went wide and shouted ," Jackson Overland Frost! Where have you been?"

Jack cursed and muttered ," Crud, now I'm in trouble."

D.E. stormed up to him and yelled ," You better believe you're in trouble. First you ditch me, then you ingnore me for over a _year_. And since when have you been buddy-buddy with the Guardians."

Jack twiddled his thumbs as he answered ," Ever since I became one." D.E.'s mouth formed an O as she looked between Jack and the Guardians. Then she turned away from Jack and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Jack pleaded ," Oh, come on! You're not mad at me for becoming a Guardian are you?" D.E. turned around with a smile on her face and her hands up in surrender. " Dude if your happy I'm happy. But what am I doing here?"

Kilowani laughed ," You still don't know."

D.E. put her hands on her hips and shouted ," What is it I'm suppose to know?"

North walked a few steps toward her. " Vhat is it you are supposed to know. I tell you vhat it is. You are now GUARDIAN!"

Immediately yetis started clapping, elves started playing trumpets ,and Kilowani and Jackie Lantern were standing on ether side of her. One of the yetis was bringing North the Book of the Guardians to him. Before it went to far, D.E. slammed her staff to the ground causing thunder to shake the North Pole.

Kilowani whispered ," Thank you."

D.E. ignored her and said the Guardians ," Not that I'm not flattered, but when did I ever tell you I wanted to be a Guardian?"

Jack smirked at the other Guardians. Bunnymund chucked ," Two of a kind. Frostbite, you and her are two of a kind."

Kilowani muttered ," Yeah that might not be a good thing." Then she spoke louder. " You know ,I can't believe I'm saying this, D.E. is right. We aren't Guardian material. She definitely isn't."

D.E. stared a Kilowani. " You're suppose to be a Guardian. Ha, now I've heard _everything._"

Jackie looked between the two of them, bewildered. " You guys _don't _want to be Guardians. Why? Becoming a Guardian is the coolest."

Kilowani cocked an eyebrow at her. " Maybe to you Jackie, but I am a free spirit. Plus I hold the record for the most times on the Naughty List and I don't want to mess that up."

Jack perked up at the last part. " Hey! I thought I held the record for most times on the Naughty List?"

D.E. stepped in. " Actually ,Jack , you're in second place. Kilowani's been on the Naughty List ever since the Naughty List was _invented_."

North nodded. " Is true. I have her name at top of list. So I don't 'ave to change every year."

Kilowani grinned before turning to D.E. and glaring. " By the way what makes you so sure _I _can't be a Guardian if I tried."

D.E. laughed. " Ha, You're really asking me. Let me list them. Not only are you on the Naughty List, but you are hot-headed, ignorant, moronic, you screw with everyone ,and you start volcano eruptions because you think its fun. Volcanoes kill ,Kilowani."

Kilowani advanced, it was her turn. " Well why should you be a Guardian? You can't fight and you're only power is to make daisys grow and spread spring time."

D.E. leaned in close. Her tone was malevolent. " I'm stronger than I look ,Kilowani. You should know that since the day you tried to burn my woods to the ground."

Kilowani rubbed her hand against the back of her neck and whispered ," Yeah, I wont forget the day. Nether will San Francisco."

Jack looked at North and whispered ," You might want to split them up."

North walked over to the two girls. " D.E., walk with me." D.E. followed North out of the room, but before she left she looked back at Kilowani. She seemed to have that evil, knowing look in her eye.

* * *

Back In The Globe Room

As soon as D.E. and North were out of sight, Kilowani grinned at Sandy. "I bet you ten bucks that she panics when the door locks." Sandy made an image over his head that looked like ten dollar bills.

Bunny hopped over to them. " Ha, bet you twenty bucks the sheila screams when the door locks."

Jack walked over to them frowning. " D.E. isn't going to scream or panic. I don't like you guys betting on my best friend reaction."

Bunny held up his paws. Sandy looked ashamed. Kilowani rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Jackie ran up to them " By the way ,guys. I'm taking a survey on the first thre thoughts that come to your mind when the door locks. You mind helping me out?"

Everyone started taking the survey.

**A/N: Reviews and critics are welcome. Its my first time writing on here, so I could use some pointers.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know I took a lot from the movie, don't shoot. I did my best to revise it a little.**

North's Office

North opened the door for D.E. and she entered. D.E. looked around the office waiting for North to explain what was going on. North walked in front of her and muttered,"Now we get down to tax of brass."

D.E. raised an eyebrow and asked,"What the heck is tax of brass?" Suddenly the door shut and with a click of the lock all hope of any escape from North's office was lost. North charged D.E. shouting," WHO _ARE_ YOU DAUGHTER EARTH? Vat is your center?"

D.E. looked up at him with a mixture of confusion, shock, and bewilderment all rolled into one. "Center? What is this center you speak of?" she asked almost unsure if that is what was safe to say.

North drew back calmly saying," If Man on Moon chose you, you must have something very special inside." He picked up a russian doll and gave it to her. "This is how you see me no? Very big and intimidating, but vat happens vhen you get to know me better." He gestured for her to open the doll. D.E. opened it to see a happy, smiling Santa. " You are jolly." she said smiling.

North nodded and took the doll from her. " But I am not just jolly. I am also, mysterious ..." _Mph, that I can relate to_, she thought"... And I am fearless..." _At certain times so am I._ " ... And I am caring ... " _That is me twenty-four/seven. _North opened the last doll. " And at my center." He handed her the last doll. D.E. looked at it. " There is a tiny, big-eyed baby."

North gently shook her shoulders. " YES! A big-eyed baby. Big eyes full of wonder. Heh, you caught on faster than Jack did."

D.E. looked at North, eyebrows raised. " Jack had this talk too?"

North nodded. " Yes, and so did Jackie, my daughter. She had it while ve were looking for you."

D.E. thought on this for a minute. " Did Kilowani have this talk?"

North shook his head. " Kilowani as had so many talks over da' years, I lose count. I decided not to give her talk."

D.E. muttered ," Fair enough."

North put the dolls away and asked her ," Silliness aside D.E., do you understand vat I'm saying?"

D.E. nodded. _Every Guardian has a center and that center is what they protect in children. _North put his hand on her shoulder. " If so, vat is your center?"

D.E. looked inside herself, then looked down at her bare feet. " I don't know?" North smiled and tilted her chin back up, so she faced him. " Jack gave same answer. Don't worry, you will find it eventually." The door unlocked itself and North opened it for D.E.. They walked back to the globe room and D.E. was first greeted by Jackie Lantern. " Hey ,D.E., I was wondering, could you help me out. I am taking a survey of the first three thoughts you have when you have the talk and the door locks."

D.E. shrugged and said ," Sure, shoot."

Jackie pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil. " Okay, first thought ..."

D.E answered ," Oh my god, he's going to kill me."

North looked up abruptly. Jackie laughed ," Ha ha ha, second thought..."

D.E. answered again. " Where is he going to put the body?"

Bunny chuckled, Tooth giggled, Jack cracked a grin , Kilowani guffawed ,and Sandy showed a picture of North putting the lifeless body of D.E. into the toy vault. North saw the image and yelled , " HEY! Sandy I vould never do dat."

Jackie smiled. " Third thought..."

D.E. smirked. " I blame Kilowani for this entirely."

Kilowani shot up and yelled ," HEY!" Everyone burst out laughing. Jack walked over to D.E. and put his arm around her. D.E. blushed until North shouted," Come now everyone to the sleigh!" Everyone followed North to the launch room. Mrs. Claus was waiting for them outside the room. " There you are ,dears. I packed each of you a snack." She gave each of them a little baggies filled with goodies.

Jack an D.E. said in unison ," Thank you Mrs. Claus." They looked at each other and D.E. chuckled ," Great minds think alike?"

Jack nodded. " I guess. Our minds are pretty great."

Kilowani looked at the two. " Great minds. You two? You two don't even have brains."

D.E. rolled her eyes and she and Jack gave their famous smirks. " That's like the pot calling the kettle black, Kilowani." D.E. shouted to her.

Tooth giggled again and Sandy started rolling in the air silently laughing. Kilowani glared.

North pushed the doors open and said ," Everyone into the sleigh!"

Kilowani saw it an said ," Holy mother of moon, whats with the tricked out sleigh? And where can I get one?"

D.E. rolled her eyes and said ," What is it with you guys and your fancy toys?"

Everyone stared at her with shocked expressions on their faces. " Fancy toy! This is not a fancy toy!" Kilowani yelled.

D.E. looked at the sleigh. " But, none the less... I CALL SHOTGUN!" D.E. ran for the sleigh and hopped into the passenger seat.

Jackie whined ," AWWWW, Daddy I always get shotgun." D.E. sighed and hopped in back to sit next to Jack. Jackie clapped and sat next to her father.

Jack smirked at her. " You are such a push-over."

D.E. glared. " Shut it ,Snowball. You still have a lot of explaining to do."

Kilowani hopped into the sleigh, dragging Bunnymund with her. " Come on ,Rabbit. We're going for a ride. WHOOHOOO, Ha... Er, North. Where are the seat-belts?"

North laughed as everyone got into the sleigh. " Seat-belts? Vat seat-belts." Kilowani's eyes grew wide. " No seat-belts! Get me out of this death-trap!" Kilowani scrambled to get out of the sleigh, but North was already taking off. Kilowani grabbed onto the nearest passenger, Bunny. She hung onto him like a lifeline and Bunny did the same. They held onto each other and screamed in unison.

D.E. and Jack saw this and smirked at each other. " Some people just aren't made for this level of excitement." D.E. muttered as the sleigh careened down the icy tunnels.

They finally saw the exit, they took off of the launch ramp, and they flew through the North Pole's icy air.

Jack whispered into D.E.'s ear ," You know what. The first time I got on this sleigh I proved that Bunny did actually have a soft spot for me."

"Oh, really? How?" She asked.

Jack chuckled to himself. " Heh, I'm made him think I fell off the back of the sleigh."

D.E. raised an eyebrow and looked at Kilowani. " Really?" Then she walked over to her an sat behind her. D.E. looked over the side of the sleigh, pretending that she was admireing the tundra below. " Hey , Kilowani, come and check out this veiw."

Kilowani glared at her and shouted. " NO! The is nothing great about a FROZEN WASTLAND!"

D.E. started summoning the wind. " Oh, come on ,Hot-head, come and take a ... AAAGH!" A gust of wind blew D.E. of the back of the sleigh.

Kilowani let go of Bunny and yelled ," AAAGh, North! MAN OVER-BOARD!" She scrambled to the edged of the sleigh and looked over. And there , sitting on the rails of the sleigh, was D.E., smiling up at her. " Oh my god, you do care!"

Kilowani glared at her and spat ," Ha, as if. I just didn't want to be denied the joy of getting to _push_ you off!"

D.E. chuckled. That was more fun than Jack made it out to be. She flew up to the wing of the sleigh, Jackie looked at her with longing. " You know how to fly?"

D.E. looked at her with a look of curiosity. " Why? You don't know how?" Jackie shook her head. D.E. stood up straiter. " You know what, I'll teach you how." Jackie looked at her with hope and joy in her eyes. " Really!" D.E. nodded and looked ahead.

North smiled at the two girls friendlyness towards each-other. Then he pulled out a snow-globe and whispered ," Burgess." Tooth looked at him and said ," North are you sure that involfing the kids is a good idea?"

North looked back at her. " Of course." Then he threw the globe and flew through the portal.

**A/N: Good, Bad? Review please, review makes the chapters come out faster.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: To clarify anything, Zack is the firstborn, Tifa is the second born, and Marlene is the third and last born. The are all descendants of D.E.'s younger sister, Lily, who has a remarkable resemblance to Marlene and a younger, human D.E.. Cloud is Tifa's boyfriend and Aerith is Zack's girlfriend. For all Final Fantasy VII fans you know that I don't own Zack, Tifa, Aerith, Cloud, or Marlene. They belong to square enix, but they are still my OC'S.**

Burgess, (9:30 pm, the day before Christmas Eve on the Western Hemisphere Christmas Eve, sometime during the afternoon on the Eastern Hemisphere)

North flew the sleigh over the starry sky of Burgess and landed it just outside the woods. Jack hopped out dragging D.E. with him. " North," he yelled ," I'll go get the kids! I think they're having a sleepover at Jamie's!"

Then he grabbed her wrist and started dragging her towards Jamie's house.

* * *

Burgess-11:30pm

Jack and D.E. were running towards Jamie's house. They had gotten sidetracked and now they were two hours late in meeting back up with the Guardians.

"I can't believe you talked me into a snow-ball fight! Aren't we suppose to be on the job?" D.E. panted. " Man we are screwed!"

" Hey even you can't deny that it was fun, even if you lost." Jack laughed breathlessly.

D.E. raised an eyebrow at him. " I lost? No ,sir, I believe it was you who lost!"

Jack laughed at her. " Um, hello! I am Jack Frost! Lord of Winter and King of Snowball-fights, there is no way I lost."

They stopped running to catch their breath and they walked the rest of the way to Jamie's house. D.E. chuckled ," I think you forgot that we pretty much lived together for three hundred years. I've picked up on some of your tricks."

Jack smiled. " You act like my sister, Emma."

D.E. stopped smiling. " Emma. How? You ... you know about Emma."

Jack didn't notice the fear in her voice. " Yeah, last year when the Guardians and I fought Pitch I got my memories back. The memories from when I was human."

D.E. felt a lump in her throat. " What did you remember? Do you remember ever being engaged to anyone?"

Jacks eyebrows furrowed. " I remember my sister, my mother ,and my father. I also remember my happiest memories from my human life. But I don't remember being engaged to..." Jack's eyes went wide and then he grinned. " Wait, yes I do. I was engaged to this beautiful girl. She was my childhood friend and she was the daughter of a wealthy plantation owner. You would have liked her ,D.E., her name was Susanna Rosella Burgess. Her family actually founded this town." Jack's eyes went from joy to sadness. " She said yes to marrying me, but ... well ... two months before our wedding, sometime in the spring, she went into the woods. Susanna was trying to save her sister ,Lily ,from a pack of wolves. She and her twin brother , Simon, fought the wolves off long enough for the three of them to climb up a tree to escape the wolves. That worked for a little while, but then the wolves started climbing up the tree. Susanna had her brother and her sister jump to another branch, to safety. But went she tried to jump..."

D.E. interrupted, " ... The branch snapped and she fell. Susanna died from the impact and was buried in the woods, by her brother."

Jack looked at her confused. " How did you know that?"

D.E. walked up to him. " Jack, look at me. Don't I look familiar to you?"

Jack raised and eyebrow and squinted at her face. Then Jack's eyed went wide and he gasped ," S-Susanna!"

D.E. turned away from him, tears starting to fill her eyes. " Yes. Jack, I'm so sorry I wanted to tell you about everything. Us, your memories, your family, I wanted to tell you. God, you must hate me."

Jack glided up to her turned her around and put his hands on her shoulders. " Woah, woah, woah. Stop the waterworks, Daffodil." D.E. smiled at his nickname for her. Jack grinned that he was able to make her smile. He said ," Now, no more drama. Trust me, I know from experience, drama leads to kidnapping, and/or confrontations with people you don't want to confront. Now I know you have a reason for not telling me. Now what is it?"

D.E. bit her lip. " Well...on the night you were chosen, the night we met, Man in Moon talked to me ,Jack. He told me ...ahh, he told me that I wasn't allowed to the you about your past life. He said it was important that you didn't know about your human memories."

Jack took this in and nooded. " Okay, was that so hard. Look, Manny was right. I needed to learn about my memories at the right time, and well , fighting Pitch was the right time." D.E. and Jack smiled at each other. Jack grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards Jamie's house. " Come on, lets go meet the kids. You'll like 'em."

D.E. nodded and followed Jack towards the house. _Okay_, she thought, _he knows about one of my secrets and he took it well, but how is he goin to take my BIG secret? _D.E. mentally bit her lip. No one could know. No one, not even Jack.

* * *

Jamie's Bedroom Window-11:55pm

Jack and D.E. flew up to Jamie's window and peered inside and saw all the kids running around the room, playing. D.E. recognized them, they were the kids in her woods.

" So those the little buggers that helped you last year. So they are smarter than they look." she whispered.

" What? What do you mean?" Jack asked eyebrows raised.

D.E. chuckled ," See the girl with the black hair put into a braid, Marlene I think her name is, she started climbing up a tree in our forest and she nearly fell to her death."

Jack's mouth formed and 'O'. Then he smiled, opened the window ,and said ," Hey ,kids, guess who's here?" All the kids saw Jack, ran to him and they all hugged him at the same time. They manged to tackle him onto the bed.

Jack looked among the kids. " Hey, where's Jamie?"

Suddenly a blur of movement tackled Jacks head ,yelling ," SNEAK ATTACK!"

D.E. burst out laughing and started rolling on the ground as Jack tried to remove Jamie from his face. " Jamie, I can't _breath_. Get OFF!" Jack laughed as he finally pulled Jamie off.

Jack just looked at her and shouted ," _WOW_, what a great friend I have. Yep, a true friend just stands there and laughs while you're being suffocated ."

D.E. grinned, shrugged, and sat with her legs crossed as she watched Jack play with the kids. Jamie looked at Jack confused," Jack, who are you talking to?"

D.E.'s grin faded, of course the kids didn't see her. Marlene suddenly piped up," I would ask you the same question ,Jamie. Who are _you_ talking to?"

D.E. looked at Marlene. She had just been sitting there while the kids tackled (from her point of view) ,air. Marlene couldn't see D.E. or Jack. She didn't believe in ethier of them.

Suddenly Marlene got a face-full of snow. She wipped it away and blue dust circled around her eye's. She laughed untill she saw Jack. She gasped ," Jack Frost!"

Jamie smirked. " I believe this is an 'I told you so' momment." D.E. looked at him, then looked at Jack. " He acts to much like you." Jack chuckled. The kids looked at Jack, really confused. Jack noticed. " Hey kids, you know how you couldn't see me before. How I was invisible to you guys. Well I have a friend here with me."

The kids excitedly looked around. Jamie asked ," Where is he?"

D.E. glared at Jamie. " Excuse me, I'm a she!" Jack started cracking up. " Jamie, my friend's a she and she take's great offense to that comment."

Jamie blushed. " Whoops, sorry Ms. ,um... Ms. She." D.E. face-plamed herself. _Ms. She!_, D.E. thought.

Jack hugged his sides, as if to keep them from bursting open. Once he was done he said ," Kids, if you want to see my friend, you have to believe in her. You have to believe in what she does. Think of spring time, flowers, spring breezes, and picnics in the park." The kids ,even Marlene ( After meeting Jack Frost ,anything was possible in her mind) closed her eyes and imagined the things Jack was telling them about. Then Jack whispered," Think about the name Mother Earth."

D.E. suttered nervously ," Uh...um, J-Jack I don't know if that's such..." D.E. suddenly felt weird. Like the emptyness in her was partially filled.

Suddenly Pippa looked in D.E.'s direction and gasped," I see her!" The kids all opened there eye's. Sophie squeaked ," Pretty!" Cupcake smiled, Claude cheered ,so did Caleb, Jamie gaped at her, Monty gasped, and Marlene simply stared at her with eyes like dinner plates.

D.E. looked at Jack. " Jack is this some sort of sick joke?" Sophie ran up an hugged one of D.E.'s legs. D.E. look at her and tried to pull her off. She looked at the kids and Jack and smirked. " Anyone have a crowbar?" Everyone laughed came up to D.E. and tickled Sophie under her armpits. Sophie squealed and let go of D.E..

D.E. put on a look of fake surprise. " Oh, so that's how you remove toddlers." Jamie smiled at her. " Don't know, but it works on Sophie."

Jack tapped his staff against the window. " Hey, guys, Bunny, Tooth ,North ,Sandy ,and a few other friends of mine are waiting. You wanna see them?" The kids cheered and allowed Jack and D.E. to pick them up and fly them all out the window.

* * *

Burgess 12:00 pm Midnight.

D.E. ,Jack ,and the kids were almost to the edge of the woods. Sophie squealed as D.E. carried her, and began to play with D.E.'s long brown hair. D.E. smiled at the little girl. _She's so cute _,she though.

Jamie noticed D.E. and Sophie. " Oh, sorry about Sophie." D.E. looked at him. " No its alright. I actually like it."

Marlene came up to D.E. and said," Escuse me Miss, but you seem to know our names, but we dont really know yours. Isn't it Mother Earth?"

D.E. glanced at Marlene before quickly looking away. _God, looking at her makes me hurt_, D.E. though. " My name is Mother Earth, but I prefere to be called Daughter Earth. D.E. for short."

Marlene came up and took D.E.'s free hand. D.E. flinched at the touch.

Durning most of the walk D.E. talked to most of the kids and got to know them better, except for Marlene. Everytime D.E. looked at Marlene she looked away thinking, _Is she a ghost come back to haunt me?_

When they finally reached the sleigh, they were greeted by Kilowani. " Were the heck have you two been! It's been three hours. This bench was starting to become uncomfortable!"

Jack turned to the kids. " Okay kids, listen think about summer, fire and volcanoes."

Jamie looked and Jack with his eyebrows raised. " What are we meeting? A fire demon."

D.E. smirked at Kilowani. "Close."

Kilowani yelled," HEY!"

Jack rolled his eyes and continued ," Also think about the changing of the leaves, of costumes, candy and Halloween. Think of the names Kilowani and Jackie Lantern."

Monty looked up confused, " A Jack-o-Lantern!"

Jackie yelled ," EXCUSE ME, I AM NOT A JACK-O-LANTERN! MY NAME IS _JACKIE LANTERN_!"

All the kids jumped at Jackie's sudden outburst. Jackie's eyes went wide when she realized that the kids could she her. Kilowani laughed ," Wow, that was hilarious. You totally acted like the kids couldn't see you."

Cupcake raised an eyebrow. " We can see you too, Kilowani." Kilowani's eyes went wider than the moon itself. Then she screamed and ran behind Bunny. " AAAHHHHHH! BUNNY KEEP THE LITTLE DEVILS AWAY FROM ME!"

The kids looked confused. Jamie looked at Jack. " Did we do something wrong?"

Cupcake smirked at Jamie. " I would scream and run away to if I knew you dorks could see me."

Kilowani stared at Cupcake. " Who is that kid?"

D.E. rolled her eyes. " That's Cupcake. She's like the Kilowani of their group."

Kilowani's eyes got wide. She walked up and held out her hand to Cupcake. " My names Kilowani, nice to meet you kid." The kids started laughing untill they heard angry voices coming down the street.

Then four adults and four teenagers came running down this street, every one of them furious. THe adults approached, and the teenaged girl with straight black hair shouted ," MARLENE ABIGALE FAIR, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT!"

The kids started to panic. The adults couldn't see the immortals, so they had no excuse. Then the woman, whom D.E. figured was Jamie's mom, yelled ," JAMIE JACKSON BENNET, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!"

D.E. looked at Marlene and shout to her ," Marlene I need you to sing what I sing. Trust me." Marlene looked at her like she was crazy, but didn't object. Then D.E and Marlene started singing a lullaby in unison,

_Little Sister,_

_are you cold,_

_Do you need,_

_someone for you to hold,_

_Little sister,_

_There's a storm,_

_Come inside,_

_Where its warm,_

_Little Sister, Little Sister,_

_Does the storm frighten thee,_

_Close your eye's,_

_And I'll hold you closer to me,_

_O' Little Sister,_

_I will hold you,_

_Safe away from the storm,_

_In our little cottage for two,_

_Little Sister,_

_won't you dry your eyes,_

_For soon the sun will come,_

_And there will be clear skies._

The adults stopped their advance. Marlene's mother's eyes went wide. " Marlene, were did you learn that song?"

**A/N: By the way that lullaby is all me. Yep I wrote it. Reviews/comments/critistisms welcome. They make the story come faster.**


	5. Chapter 4

**WARNING: IMMENSE CLIFFHANGER AHEAD. ALSO YOU ARE IN FOR A REVIESED HISTORY LESSON.** **Dont say I didn't warn you.**

Marlene glanced at D.E. before she answered her mothers question. " Mother Earth told me." A boy with black hair that spiked out in back raised and eyebrow. " Marlene there ins no such thing as Mother Earth. She's just a figment."

Red flashed through D.E.'s vision. Suddenly a branch from a nearby tree came and smacked the boy in the butt. The boy cried out in pain and looked up to see a girl sitting in a tree, dressed in green and had long brown hair. " Mother Earth... she is real." He muttered.

D.E. floated to the ground. All the adults suddenly saw her, and all the other immortals. " Mother Earth's just a figment ,Huh?" D.E. spat, "By the way, I prefer to be called Daughter Earth or D.E., if you don't mind."

Then the other boy ( The one with spiky blond hair) came out of his shock long enough to introduce himself. " Hello, Ms ...erm, D.E.. Sorry that's Zack Fair your talking to, he's Marlene's older brother. I'm Cloud Strife, the boyfriend of Tifa Fair who is the girl with straight black hair. Tifa is Marlene's older sister and Zack's younger sister. Aerith Gainsborough, is Zack's girlfriend, she's the one with her hair tied into a braid."

D.E. nodded at him and moved on to the adults. She stopped in front of a couple who both had black hair and brown eyes. " I take it you are Mr. and Mrs. Fair. Its is nice to meet you."

The two of them looked her over and smiled. Mrs. Fair stuck out her hand and said, " It is nice to meet you D.E. my apologies for calling you a figment all these years."

D.E. shrugged and said," Its alright. I've been called a figment for the past 300 years. It's no big deal."

D.E. turned and introduced the adults to the other immortals. " Mr. and Mrs. Fair and Bennett, I would like you to meet Santa, we call him North. Also there is Easter Bunny, or Bunnymund, Sandman, and Tooth Fairy or Toothiana. Oh, I almost forgot." D.E. gestured at Jackie and Jack. " These fine teens are Jackie Lantern and Jack Frost."

Mrs. Bennett's jaw dropped as she looked between Jamie and Jack. " Jamie when you said that you where play with Jack Frost all day, did you mean ..."

Jamie smirked. " I believe this is an 'I told you so' moment." D.E. burst out laughing. " Jack, you have been hanging around this kid too much. He acts to much like you."

Kilowani crossed her arms and cleared her throat. D.E. stopped laughing and rolled her eyes. " Oh,right the hot-head that ,we like to call the Spirit of Summer, over there is Kilowani."

"I may be a hot head, but at least I am not a weed that needs to be pulled out of the garden of Eden." Kilowani retorted.

"Well at least I am not a Nazi!"

" How many times must I tell you? I AM NOT A NAZI!"

"Then why did you help the Germans in World War I?"

" Because they were trying to show their power to the world! Plus the Red Baron was cool."

" Ha! An I still don't regret helping the Canadian that shot him down!"

" YOU ARE STILL GOING TO PAY FOR THAT WEED!"

Tooth decided that enough was enough. She stepped between the quarrelling girls. " Alright ,girls, thats enough."

Apon seeing the Tooth, Marlene's face lit up. She ran over to her holding something in her hand. " Ms. Fairy, MS. FAIRY!" She held out a small, white tooth. Tooth smiled, took the tooth, and gave Marlene a quarter. Then she examined the tooth. " Interesting, this tooth was knocked out durnig a _crazy _tree climbing accident. I wonder how that could have happened, don't you,D.E.?"

D.E. rolled her eyes and shrugged. " I don't know ,Toothiana. Honestly, don't you kids know better than to climb up tree's that don't belong to you?" Tooth just looked at her with a knowing look before she gave the tooth to on of her Mini-Faries and it promptly took of to Tooth Palace.

Kilowani abruptly started sobbing. " I can't believe you shot down the Red Baron!"

D.E. turned back to Kilowani. " Honestly, are we really going back to that."

Aerith cocked her head to the side, curiously. "You guys get involved in worldly events?"

Jackie glared at D.E. and Kilowani. " Yeah, _you _guys get involved in worldly events. Something that we are _not_ suppose to do!"

D.E. just rolled her eyes at North. " Oh, dont act so innocent. I saw your father in World War II, flying around in his sleigh during the dogfights."

North shuffled uncomfortably. " I was just... watching... from middle of fight."

Kilowani stood up straight and proud. " But you know what my greatest pride is, being the first and only to break into the North Pole. Something the Weed and Frostbutt couldn't do."

Jack balanced on top of his staff. " Hey, I managed to break into Bunny's Warren."

D.E. shrugged. " Well, I broke into Tooth Palace. Found my memories too. I started looking for Jacks but the deadly flying projectiles that Tooth likes to call Mini-Faries came. They tried to turn me into a PIN-CUSION!"

Tooth looked at her. " That was you. Where are your memories? I would like them back."

D.E. reached into her satchel and pulled out her box of teeth. The picture on the end showed a girl with black hair, brown eye's, pale skin and red lips." Relax, Tooth, I've got them on me twentey-four-seven. But I would like to keep them incase I'm missing something."

Tooth nodded. Jackie turned to North. " See, I'm the only good one. I haven't broken into _anything_."

D.E. abruptly pointed the accusing finger at Jackie. " LAIR! You broke into Sandy's dreamboat!"

Jackie glared at D.E.. " You were suppose to mention THAT!"

D.E. returned the glare. " If three of the seasons go down, the fourth comes down too!"

Everyone started laughing. Tifa stopped the argument before it went further. " So, what worldly events did you are guys get involved in?"

* * *

Jamie

Jamie turned to see something in the shadows. He walked towards it. The shadow took the form of a tall, black dressed man. Jamie gasped and turned to yell to Jack, but his mouth was covered with a slender gray hand. the hand pulled him into the shadows.

* * *

The Guardians

D.E. started counting the events on her fingers. " We were involved in the American Revolution, World War I, World War II, the Women's Rights Revolution, and ... er, I was involved with ... um... Nat Turner's Rebellion. I am not going into detail with that last on. That rebellion was to disgusting for words. But man, I did alot in World War II. I helped the prisioners in Druseldorf labor camp get away. Although...there was this one Nazi, I think he was mentally insane...He saw me flying around and the wacko started shooting at me! He missed me, thank Moon, but once he was out of bullets he decided to throw his_ gun _at me! I've got the mark to prove it!"

Kilowani piped up. " I was also involved in Caeser's assasination, the fall of Rome, and well.. um... I fought with Pitch during the Dark Ages. IN MY DEFENSE, I DID NOT KNOW HE WAS KILLING PEOPLE, AND TURNING PEOPLE INTO FEARLINGS!"

D.E. looked at Kilowani wide-eyed. " Even I didn't think you could stoop that low."

Bunny covered D.E.'s and Kilowani's mouths with his paws. " Mates, we don't chat 'bout that little incident."

" Oh, but I found it so entertaining," said a sickly, silky voice from the shadow's. Suddenly Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, appeared, with an evil smile on his face. " Hello Guardians, oh, Kilowani, you're here too. Excellent, now I can get my revenge on you as well."

Kilowani hid behind Sandman. " Hey ,Pitch, how's it going. Heh, Heh. Sandy don't let him near me."

Pitch rolled his eye's. Then he saw D.E.. " Ah, why Daughter Earth, you are here too. Is it my birthday?"

D.E. went white and then smirked. " Hey ,Pitch, you still picken' on newbies or am I just you favorite chew toy. You know now that I think about it, you were once the most powerful being in the universe, strong enough to crush planets. Well, look at you now, you hide under beds and scare 6-year olds. Such a down-fall." D.E. gave a teasing sigh, her smirk never leaving her face.

Pitch growled at her. " You ingnorant little..."

D.E. interruppted. "Oh, cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it!"

Kilowani chuckled. " Heh, need some salve for that burn?"

Pitch glared at Kilowani, causing her to shrink back behind Sandy. Then he growled at D.E.," Keep talking to me like that and I'll show you how hard it is to sass with a bloody lip."

Jack stepped in front of D.E.. " Lay a hand on her, Pitch, and I'll freeze you so cold you wont thaw till _next _Christmas season!"

Apon seeing Jack Pitch's mood brightened. " Ah, Jack, you just reminded me." Pitch reached into the shadows and pulled out a boy with brown hair, and brown eyes, bound by black sand on his hands and wrists.

" JAMIE!" gasped Jack, D.E., Marlene, and Mr. and Mrs. Bennett.

Jack yelled at Pitch and threw ice at him. " PITCH GIVE HIM BACK OR I'LL ..."

PItch laughed as he hopped on Onyx, his favorite nightmare horse, and and road away. " Farewell, Jack I hope to see you soon. I'm sure Jamie does."

Jamie yelled as he was taken away. " JJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCC KKKKKKKK!"

Jack chased after Pitch, but was hit by a blast of nightmare sand. " JAMIE, NNNOOOOOOO!" Jack slammed his fist on the ground as they got away.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennett sobbed as they left, Mr. and Mrs. Fair tried to comfort them, the kids started panicing, and the immortals bowed there heads in shame. D.E. seeing all this chaos shouted," Listen up! I know a way we can help Jamie! Follow me!" Then she whistled into the wind. Everyone started hearding the _clop-clop ,clop-clop ,clop-clop _of hooves.

Then a horse that seemed to be made of polished wood, grassy green hair for a mane, and glowing green eyes came barreling toward them. " Easy ,Earthquake, Easy!" D.E. calmed the creature down and hopped on. The adults, teenagers and kids got into the sliegh, along with North. Bunny got on all fours and Jackie got on his back. Jack, Tooth and Sandy flew into the air, while Kilowani got into a running stance. Once they were all ready D.E. yelled ," Alright, I know a way into Pitches lair. We have to hurry! COME ON!"

And they took off into he wood where they had last seen Pitch.

**A/N: Yay! Early chapter. P.S. I just started reading The Guardians of Childhood series and its awsome. Reviews, comments, and critics welcomed.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay this chapter is going to get a little graphic , because it goes into Nat Turners Rebellion. If you look it up you will know that it wasn't pretty. This chapter might be rated T for violence, I don't know. P.S. there is going to be a surprising connection between D.E. and Pitch and it's not the first one you think about. Also Kilowani is afraid of heights so she doesn't fly even though she is actually able to. So she uses super-speed instead. P.P.S. Sorry if this sounds racist.**

D.E. charged through the forest on Earthquake. Bunny and Jackie were hopping on one side of her while Kilowani was running at a break-neck speed on the other. Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, North and the occupants in the sleigh, and Jack were flying overhead.

They burst through the woods into a circular clearing filled tall grass. In the center of the clearing was a small hill with trees on it and what seemed a...structure of some kind. D.E. headed for the small hill.

Kilowani ran into D.E.'s line of vision and shouted ," YO! D.E., where are we going again?"

D.E. growled under her breath before she answered. " I know where there is a portal to Pitch's lair, Kilowani. We're going there."

They stopped at the base of the hill. Looking up at it they could see the structure. It was an enormous house that once might have been magnificent. However, now it was run-down and beyond repair. The wood the house was made of was faded and rotten, the windows were broken and scratched. The door was off one of its hinges while its twin was lying on the ground, half buried in dirt. There was a balcony off to the side of the of the house, its rails were broken or torn off completely. It looked like a haunted house, perfect for the Boogeyman.

Kilowani shuddered. " I take it we're going in there. What is this place anyway?"

D.E. started climbing the hill. " I was once my home." D.E. heard a collection of whispers behind her. She turned to face them, then kept walking. " I was human once too, you know. I wasn't always Daughter Earth. I use to be a 17 year old girl called Sussana Burgess, daughter of Thaddeus Burgess. If your wondering why I'm not in that statue you have in town, its because I wasn't born yet when they made the statue. Only my older brother Marcus and my older sister Rosella were alive at the time.

Montey ran up to her. "But how could _you _be Sussana Burgess. She died when she was ...17, wait aren't you 17 too? How did you live, you fell out of a tree, died, and then was buried in the woods somewhere."

D.E. made it to the door of the house when she stopped. " There is something you need to know about my death that they won't teach you in history books. I died saving my little sister, Lily Burgess. Although she's probably know as Lily Fair now, since she got married to Agustus Fair." The whole Fair family gasped. Marlene was the loudest. D.E. continued. " Yes Marlene is a descendant of my sister, ergo, a descendant to me. If you are still wondering how I'm alive, its simple. The Man in the Moon chose me to become an immortal, which is why I am not now dead. The reason I am still shown at dying at 17 was because no one could see me, and I was invisible to the world. So everyone still thought me dead."

She was about to go into the house when Marlene grabbed her hand. D.E. looked down at her and Marlene said ," I'm sorry D.E.. It must have been..."

D.E. pulled her hand away and interrupted ,"I don't need your pity. It was hard for the first few years and then I was fine. It was a long time ago, it doesn't bother me anymore." D.E. knew she was lying to herself. It still bothered her, she just pretended it didn't. Jack knew it too.

D.E. opened the door and entered the house. The house was worst from the inside. Plaster littered the floor, furniture was over-turned and rotting, the walls had holes in the and plant life poked its way through the rotted floor boards. They were in what use to be a forum. Off to the side was a stair-case and D.E. started climbing up it. Everyone followed.

They reached the top of the stairs and went down on of the hallways. D.E. saw the room at the end had its door slightly open. She sped-walked toward it and she entered what appeared to be a bedroom. There was a four-poster bed with red curtains and sheets, with a night standing off to the side. There was a desk with a broken beauty mirror against one wall and a couple bookshelves against another. The was also a door leading to the balcony they saw earlier. In the corner of the room was a double-door closet. Zack walked up to it and tried to get it open, but it wouldn't budge.

Zack turned to D.E. and said ," D.E. why is the closet locked?" D.E. walked up to the closet and tried to open it. When it didn't open she said ," Crud, everyone look around and look for a key. We need to get this open."

D.E. went over to the desk and started rummaging through the drawers. Zack went over to the book-case and picked up a holy bible. Cloud saw it and said ," Dude, we are about to fight the Boogeyman. Not performing an exorcism."

D.E. looked at the two boys. "Actually, Pitch isn't that far off from a demon. That bible might come in handy."

Zack stuck his tongue out at Cloud. Caleb turned to D.E. and asked ," D.E. who's room is this?"

D.E. kept rummaging through the drawers. " Its my room." Suddenly Mrs. Bennett called out ," D.E.! Is this the key you were looking for?" D.E. walked over to her and took the key. "Yes, that's the one."

She walked over to the closet and looked at the key. It was made of gold and the handle had two sides. One side had a golden moon on it, while the other had an eye with an amber iris. D.E. slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. Inside was empty except a mirror that was fastened to the wall.

North raised an inquisitive brow. " D.E., vat is point in opening closet."

D.E. entered the walk in closet. " Don't you guys know the story of the Boogeyman. He hides under your bed, and in your closet." D.E. looked at her reflection in the mirror and sighed. " Jack, I have to tell you something."

Jack straightened up and walked into the closet, followed by the other occupants in the room. D.E. continued ," Jack, when we were young and still human, we made a promise that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other. But there is a secret that I have kept from you, a secret that I hid from you, even in my human life. I just want you to know that I am so sorry." D.E. pressed her hands to the mirror and pushed it open like a door. Inside it was nothing ,but pitch black darkness.

D.E. turned towards the others and said ," If you don't want to come, don't. However I am going to get Jamie." Then she jumped through the doorway.  
The others looked between each other before North said , " Vé vill go get Jamie. Mr. and Mrs. Fair and Bennett, you stay with children where its safe." The adults nodded and the Guardians, Jackie, and Kilowani (with much complaining) jumped through the portal.

Zack waited a minute then approached the portal. Aerith cried out ," Zack, what are you doing! They told us to wait here!"

Zack turned to her. " Don't worry I'll be fine. I care about Jamie too, ya' know. I'll be back soon." Then he jumped into the portal.

* * *

Pitch's Lair - 1:30 am

D.E. appeared in pitches lair and looked around for Jamie. Then she heard multiple thuds and looked over to see the Guardians piled up outside the exit of the portal. She tried not to laugh as they tried to get out of the tangled heap they were in. D.E. hovered over and helped Jack and Jackie out of the heap. "You alright?"

Jackie got to her feet. " Yeah. Did you find Jamie?" D.E. shook her head when a loud shout came from somewhere in the lair. " Pitch, when the Guardians get here, they're gonna kick your butt! Then Jacks gonna freeze you!"

D.E, ran after the voice. There was Jamie, trapped in one of the cages that were hanging from the ceiling. Pitch was circling the cage. " Foolish, boy. There is no way into here, except through the shadows. And your precious Guardians can't travel through shadows. You're stuck here untill I say you can leave."

_That's what you think buster, when I get my hands on you_... D.E.'s thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud _THUD_ emanated from behind her. Zack had just come through the portal. Bunny whispered-yelled ," Ya gumby! What are ya' do'n 'ere!"

Zack put his hands up in surrender. " I just wanted to help!" he yelled-whispered back.

D.E. saw the bible was still in his hand. She motioned toward him. " Toss me the bible!" She whispered-yelled. Zack nodded and tossed it to her and she caught it. D.E. slowly walked forward, Pitch facing away from her. Jamie saw her and his eyes lit up. D.E. put her fingers to her lips, and he slightly nodded. Pitch continued ," Soon, the world will feel my wrath."

D.E. ran up behind Pitch yelling," How 'bout you feel the wrath of the Holy Spirit!" Then she hit him in the head with the bible. Pitch went flying against the wall and he slumped on the ground. D.E. went over to the cage that held Jamie, and bashed it open.

She picked Jamie up and ran over to the others. D.E. tossed him to Jack and Jack set Jamie down by Zack. D.E. looked at Jackie. "Jackie, give Zack one of your knives. We're probably gonna get into one heck of a fight." Jackie nodded and pulled out a knife that was hidden in her skirts. D.E. tossed him the bible again. She handed it to Zack. Tooth looked at her wide-eyed. " You use knives?"

Jackie looked at North,twirling her staff in the air, before turning back to Tooth. " I had to get something from my dad. If I can't have my staff to fight ..." she pulled out another knife"...I throw knives."

D.E. heard the sound of scuffling behind her. She turned around to see Pitch staggering toward her, obviously still in shock from her blow. He growled ," You are becoming a great nuance, Daughter Earth. More so than they time we last met."

Images flashed through D.E.'s mind that made her stomach churn. Pitch noticed her uncomfort and smiled. " Ah, yes, Nat Turner's Rebellion. One of the first African-American rebellions. Also one of the goriest. You remember that day very well, don't you, D.E.? Oh, where are my manners, your friends don't know what we're talking about. How about we show them D.E.?" Black sand swirled and formed into a large mirror. Images started forming on the mirror, images from D.E.'s memoires of Nat Turners Rebellion.

* * *

_D.E. was flying at an unthinkable speed towards a large plantation town. She was screaming " RUN! RUN! YOU HAVE TO RUN! RRRUUUUNNNNN!" No one moved. No one could see her. D.E. got fed up and did something she never should have done. She used her powers on one of the shopkeepers that was carrying a stack of cotton. A vine shot out and tripped him. When he looked up he saw the army of slave's fast approaching._

_He turned and shouted to the towns people. " RUN! Make for the woods! The slaves are attacking! RUN AWAY!" The citizens started running around frantically. D.E. took action and started leading small groups of villagers into the woods. _

_After her third or fourth trip D.E. came back for her next load, but when she rounded the corner she saw a slave with a hatched raised above his head. Lying beneath him was a white villager. D.E. should've looked away, because the slave brought the hatchet down into the villager's chest._

_D.E. turned away and fell to the ground, clutching her stomach and her mouth, fighting the urge to vomit. D.E. gulped in some air and ran back into the town to help a few more citizens. After two more rounds D.E. couldn't take it anymore and ran into the woods away from the massacre. _

_She finally reach the center of the woods and collapsed against a tree. She slid down it and hugged her knees to her chest. Something lurched in her stomach and she got up, went behind the tree ,and emptied her stomach of its contents. When she was done she lead back against the tree again shaking. D.E. took a few ragged breaths before getting off the tree and leaning on her staff for support._

_" Ahhh...The smell of the fear of an entire village is wonderful, but it is nothing compared to the fear of an immortal." D.E. whirled around looking for the source of the voice. Suddenly she was pushed from behind. she fell to the ground and looked up to see a tall, lean, dark figure, looming over her. _

_" Who are you?" D.E. gasped. The figure came out of the shadows to revile Pitch. D.E. gasped. Pitch smirked. _

_He chuckled ," Ah, that's right we we're not introduced. I am ..." D.E. interrupted " Pitch Black!" She scrambled to her feet, hiding a small smile._

_Pitch's eyes went wide. " Oh, it seems my reputation precedes me. Tell me, how many immortals are presently afraid of me?"_

_D.E.'s smile faded. " Afraid of you. Why would they be afraid of you?"_

_Pitch threw his head back and laughed. " Oh, you are so nieve, child. You must be one of Man in Moon's newest immortals. I am Pitch Black, the Nightmare King, the Boogeyman. Bringer of nightmare's and fear. All people fear me."_

_D.E. looked at him with an confused look. She said innocently ," But, I'm not afraid of you."_

_Pitch looked at her again. An evil smile grew on his face. " Well ,then , we'll just have to change that won't we." _

_Suddenly D.E. was propelled back into a tree and she crumpled to the ground. Pitch brought his foot back and kicked D.E. in the face. She grabbed his foot and threw him away, long enough for her to get up. D.E. staggered to her feet and lead on her staff for support, blood coming from her split lip. She shouted ," Stop! I dont want to fight you!"_

_Pitch chuckled. " You best get use to disappointment young lady." He rushed at her ,scythe drawn, and swung at her. D.E. rolled aside but received a gash in her side. "AAAAAAAAGGHH!" D.E. cried out as hit a generously sized rock, lying in her rolling path. Pitch threw back his head again and cackled to the sky. _

_D.E. gritted her teeth. "Alright, no more miss nice spring spirit." D.E. pulled a sai out of her satchel, tied it to the belt around her waist, and unsheathed it. With her staff in one hand and her sai in the other, D.E. charged at Pitch full speed. " AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" She let out a battle cry as she slammed her staff down onto Pitch's ribs. Pitch grunted and D.E. wrapt her staff around his right arm jerked it. There was a sickening snapping sound. " AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Pitch cried out in pain. D.E. whirled around and sliced Pitch's left shoulder. He gritted his teeth and summoned his scythe and swung at D.E.. It sliced through her dress and nicked her left leg. D.E. swung around and stabbed at Pitch, aiming for his chest. Pitch quickly used his left arm to raise it up. The sai instead sliced into his arm and cheek._

_D.E. turned to face him, standing in a defense position. Pitch turned to meet her gaze, nursing his broken arm. The stared at each other ,panting. Pitch smirked and started retreating into the shadows. He chuckled, " Untill next time Daugther Earth." and he was gone._

_D.E. dropped her sai and her staff and collapsed against a tree. The wound in her side was bleeding extensively and the blood was staining her dress. D.E. whispered towards the tree, _

_Little Sister,_

_are you cold,_

_do you need,_

_someone for you to hold,_

_The tree's bark started creeping onto D.E.s wounds, completly covering them. Then the bark retreated and the wounds were gone. D.E. got up and picked up her sai an d pulled a cloth out of her satchel. She used the cloth to wipe the blood off the sai. She resheathed the sai and put it back into her satchel, along with the cloth. Then she called the wind to her and she took of into the sky._

_She landed at Jack's lake and looked in the reflection of the ice to check if there was any evedence of her fight with Pitch. There wasn't anything left except a few bruises. She sighed in relief._

_" Hey, look who decided to show up. Whatcha doin' Daffodil, powering your nose. Let me help." D.E. was suddenly pelted with a snowball. She wiped the snow from her face and looked up to see Jack in his shawl, puffy white shirt, and brazzer. He was grinning down at her._

_D.E. rolled her eyes and walked over to her tree. " Ha, ha, ha. Very funny Slush-for-brains'. I'd get you back, but ... I got picked up by the South Wind on my way here and he rammed me into some buildings, so I'm tired." _

_Jack went from glee to worry. " Are you alright? Are you hurt?"_

_D.E. flew up to the branch and open up the hatch." I'm fine, just a couple bruises. And like I said I'm tired so I'll see you in the morining. Night Jack."_

_Jack nodded. " Night D.E.."_

* * *

All was silent when the memory ended.

Jack broke the silence with a yell that made Jamie shiver from the sudden cold. " PITCH I'M GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP, THEN I'M BURY YOU ALIVE!" He started to charge Pitch, but D.E. held him back. " Jack calm down! It was years ago, leave it be!"

Unfortunatly D.E. didn't have her eye on Bunny. He hopped up to Pitch and punched him in the face. " PITCH ,YOU SHADOW SNEAKEN RATBAG, HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SOMEONE?!" Nightmare sand appeared and wrapped around Bunny's limbs. Pitch rubbed his nose as he got to his feet. " That hurt rabbit. Well what goes around comes around." More nightmare sand appeared and formed a knife in Pitch's hand and he raised it above his head. D.E.'s eyes went wide, she had to do something. Out of know where she recited a poem ,"

_Little Nightingale,_

_Sits on the window border,_

_Little Nightingale says,_

_Who's that I see sitting in the corner,_

Pitch turned to D.E. wide-eyed. He dropped the knife. Everyone stared at D.E. with confused looks. D.E. continued,

_Then out came a Crow,_

_Black as night,_

_He let out a caw,_

_and gave the Nightingale a fright,_

_The Nightingale screeched ,_

_Who might you be,_

_For I am awaiting Death tonight,_

_I take it you are he,_

Pitch spoke the next stanza ,

_Then the Crow says,_

_Little Nightingale do not fear,_

_Death is away tonight,_

_You should be of good cheer,_

D.E. spoke her turn,

_The Nightingale shook her head in woe,_

_Mr. Crow you are wrong he'll be here,_

_You should leave now,_

_For I feel that he is near,_

_And out of the dark, _

_Death came indeed,_

_The Nightingale worried,_

_For the Crow hadn't fleed,_

Pitch spoke his turn,

_Suddenly the Crow let out a mighty caw,_

_Loud enough for the world to hear,_

_And Death fled,_

_Never again to come near,_

D.E. spoke her turn,

_The Nightingale chirped,_

_She was finally free,_

_She screeched, Thank you Crow,_

_What could I give to thee,_

Pitch spoke the final stanza,

_The Crow cawed,_

_For he was as happy as could be,_

_He said,_

_Come and travel with me._

The was silence and awkward stares between Pitch and D.E.. Pitch's eye's went wide with realization. " S-Sussana! Y-y-you're alive. How could ..." D.E. picked up her staff and light blasted out of the end, knocking Pitch against the far wall. The sand holding Bunny let him go. He raced back over to the other Guardians.

D.E. turned to them and said ," Go back to the portal, I'll catch up." None of them moved. D.E. rolled her eyes and shouted ," NOW!" They all nodded and ran for the portal. Jack lagged behind and looked at her worried. D.E. smiled at him and chuckled ," Beat it, Snowball. I'm right behind ya" Jack nodded and lead Jamie through the portal.

Pitch got up as D.E. started leaving. "Sussana, wait!" Pitch yelled after her. D.E.'s knuckles went white around her staff. " MY NAME ISN'T SUSSANA ANYMORE ,PITCH" She shot another bolt of light at Pitch. It missed. Pitch pleaded ," Su- D.E. don't you remember the memories we shared. The games we played, the things I showed you, you don't remember any of that? I was like your second father. Please listen to..."

D.E. shouted and caused the room to shake. " LIES! EVERYTHING YOU AND I SHARED WERE LIES! YOU ARE NOT THE PITCH BLACK I KNEW. YOU ARE THE BOOGEYMAN, THE NIGHTMARE KING. YOU ARE A MONSTER AND I WILL NEVER LISTEN TO ANYTHING YOU SAY!"

Pitch backed away, his eyes filled with hurt and regret. D.E. sighed and entered the portal a single tear trailing down her cheek.

* * *

D.E. exited the portal to seeing Mr. and Mrs. Bennett hugging Jamie while Jamie was trying to push them off.

She walked out of the closet, shut the door and locked it again.

"Drama, drama, drama. Enough with all the drama." D.E. whirled around to see Reaper appear from the shadows. She illuminated the crystal on her staff and cornered him away from everyone else. Reaper let out a raspy chuckle ," Ah, Sussana Burgess. I take it you go by Daughter Earth now, eh. You caused one of my greatest battles with Man in Moon. Your soul was very important to him. No matter, I will get whats rightfully mine soon enough." He looked over at Jack and Kilowani." I'll get all the souls that belong to me." He cackled " Merry Christmas everyone!" and he disappeared.

D.E. furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before her eyes widened in horror. " The Pole!"

They all gasped and North pulled out a snow globe and whispered "Jamie's house." The immortals rushed the adults, teens, and children through the portal before following them.

* * *

Jamie's House-Christmas Eve- 3:00

They exited the portal and the Guardians rushed to the sleigh. D.E. started to follow them when Monty stopped her. " D.E. wait!" He held out a pink envelope to her." A friend of mine didn't send her wish list to Santa. Could you give it to him?" D.E. took the envelope and nodded. Then she rushed of towards the sliegh and hopped in. North took of and open another snow globe portal.

Seconds later they were back at the pole. North landed the sleigh and burst into the workshop. Everything was destroyed.

D.E. moaned ," No."

**A/N: Crud I know I haven't updated in awhile, but life got in the way so. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and look out fot the next chapter, its going to make you laugh. ( I don't own ROTG ,but I do own the poem in this chapter.) Reviews please. **


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, I kind of got this from the movie when they were collecting teeth. So you'll see similarities. Enjoy.**

Everything was destroyed. Tables were broken, toys were scattered, elves were running amuck, and yeti's were salvaging toys. They started to enter the room when they heard an explosion behind them. Everyone ran back into the hanger to see the sleigh destroyed, as if from an explosion.

D.E. walked up to the sleigh and looked under it. The was a small metal box under it. She picked it up and examined it. D.E. sighed ," It's a bomb, Reaper set a bomb under the sleigh." She turned to the reindeer. Their fur was singed and some of them were injured.

North walked back into the workshop and went through the scattered toys. A few yetis came carrying huge sacks of toys. North looked at the toys and sighed. Tooth came in and looked at the toys. She smiled. " North, there's enough toys for the children of the world. Christmas is still on!" Bunny came up and slapped him on the shoulder. " Yeah mate. You can still deliva' the toys to the little ankle-bita's"

North shook his head. " My friends, the sleigh vas destroyed. I can't deliver ze toys without da sleigh. It vill take all night to repair it and its Christmas night on the eastern hemisphere. I don't have enough time. I can't..." North sighed and walked into is office. " I'm afraid my friends, Christmas isn't coming this year." All the older Guardians walked into the office with depressed looks. Mrs. Claus walked next to her husband and held his hand. It was over. The office door shut, leaving the four teens alone with the yetis.

"Well this is depressing." Kilowani muttered.

Jackie let a tear fall. " I can't believe it. They won. We lost. Its over."

D.E. looked around at all the depressed faces and felt something was wrong. No one should be this sad. D.E. reached into her pocket and pulled out the pink envelope. She opened it and looked at the letter.

_Dear Santa,_

_I know you're not at doctor, but could you please make an exception. My mommy has been very sick for a long time and the doctors say that she's not going to get better. Santa, I don't want anything for Christmas except for my mommy to get better._

_Love, Jessy_

D.E. read the letter over and over again, trying to make sure she read it right. Then she folded it back up and put it back in her pocket.

D.E. walked over to the yetis and grabbed at bag that said 'Europe' on it. Jack looked at her eyebrows raised. " What are you doing?"

D.E. started toward the window. " I'm going to deliver the gifts." Kilowani chuckled. " And how are you going to deliver _all_ those gifts it one night. Last I checked you weren't the Easter Bunny, Sandman, Toothfairy, or Santa Claus."

Jackie added to that. " D.E. there is no way you can deliver all those presents by yourself."

Jack nodded. " They're right, you can't deliver them by yourself. Which is why we're going to help you."

Kilowani glared at him. " We. Were did you get the _we_ from." Jackie's eye's lit up. " Jack your brilliant. If the four of us each take a continent, we could get it done. Kilowani please, for the kids."

Kilowani rolled her eyes. " Fine tell me what to do. And if anyone asks, I resisted and you had to drag me."

D.E. grinned and pointed at Jack. " Jack, you take Asia." Jack nodded and grabbed the 'Asia' bag. D.E. pointed at Kilowani. " Kilowani, you take Africa." Kilowani took the 'Africa' bag. D.E. pointed at Jackie. " Jackie, you take India and the Indies. I'll take Europe. Now lets go!" Jackie grabbed the last bag and furrowed her eyebrows. " Oh, D.E. I can't fly."

D.E. turned to her and said ," Yes you can. Look, focus on the fall windstorms, wind blowing the leaves away. Those will help you fly."

Jackie nodded and began to constraint. She floated into the air and flew out the window, Jack and D.E. on her heels. Kilowani took a snow-globe and opened a portal to Africa.

* * *

Jack-China (Asia)

Jack flew from house to house and opened the bag in each. The bag was enchanted so the right present went to the right kids. Presents floated out of the bag and settled themselves under the tree. Jack went over to a little plate filled with chinese cookie and ate them all before leaving out the window again. He ran on the power line to the next building and entered through a bedroom window. He looked up to see a child looking at him wide-eyed, his video game abandoned.

Jack gave a sheepish grin. " Whoops, I guess I'm the least stealthy Santa's helper ever. I'll be back later." He turned to exit the window and he turned to the child. " You better go back to sleep, or I won't come back." The child immediately turned off the game and got under the covers. Jack smiled. " Good boy." He place one of the child's presents on the windowsill. Then he flew away.

* * *

Kilowani-Boswana (Africa)

Kilowani ran to the next house on her route. She entered through the chimney of the house and sighed ," Ahhh, I love the smell of soot in the morning." She went over to the tree and opened the bag. Presents floated out and placed themselves under the tree. She walked over to the plate of what she though was cookies. They turned out to be mangoes. "Mangoes! Who leave's mangoes for Santa?" She bit into one anyway. She licked her lips. " Mmm, these are _good_." She ate them all so fast she nearly choked. " WHOOHOO, Mangoes! The natures candy. Must find more mangoes!" She took off out the window towards the other houses.

* * *

Jackie- Bangladesh (Indies)

Jackie entered a small bungalow where the tree was. She opened the bag, the presents floated out and placed themselves under the tree. Jackie was about to leave when she heard a small voice. " Who are you?" Jackie turned around to see a small girl holding a blanket.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows. " Your not Santa."

Jackie looked at the girl and winked. " I know. I'm his daughter, Jackie Lantern. Spirit of Fall and Halloween." Then she jumped out the window. The girl's eyes lit up as she ran into her parents room yelling ," Momma, Pappa, I met Santa's daughter, Jackie! Santa has a daughter, did you know that?"

* * *

D.E.- Germany (Europe)

D.E. flew around through the houses delivering presents at the speed of sound.

She entered one house she stopped to look at the family portrait on the walk. She was mainly looking at the eldest man. She squinted at it. " He looks familtiar."

When she couldn't figure it out she shrugged and went back to delivering gifts. She heard a voice from the hallway. She turned to see and elderly man in a Nazi uniform waving his cane at her. She realized that the man in the potrait was the elderly man in front of her and she recognised him now. D.E. groaned ," Oh no, not you again!"

The man screeched in German ,"Dämon! Dämon! Es ist ein heillos dämon in mein Heim!" **( T: Demon! Demon! There is an unholy demon in my home.)**

D.E. tried to calm the man by talking to him in German ,"Mein Herr, Ich bin kein dämon. Bitte beruhigen sich." **( Sir, I am not a demon. Please calm yourself.)**

The man ignored her and pulled out a gun. "Krepieren höllisch Dämon!" **(Die hellish demon!) **And he opened fire. D.E. ducked and ran out the window to avoid getting shot. She landed on the grass and looked up at the window she jumped out of. The man was still trying to shoot her, but he was out of bullets.

D.E. grinned up at him and laughed, " HA! What are you gonna do now old man! Sie can't anfahren mich! Sie can't anfahren mich! Sie can't anfahren mich!" **( You can't hit me 3x)**

The man stopped shotting at him and he threw his gun at D.E.. It hit her in the face. D.E.'s hand flew to her eye as she yelled ," OH, COME ON! THE FACE WITH THE GUN, REALLY!"

The man shouted in victory ," Sieg Ich habe verwundete die Rogen über Satan , und bekommen abhelfen abdecken die Bundesland des heillos Messen!" **(Victory! I have wounded the spawn of Satan, and have help clear the land of the unholy masses!) **

D.E. glared at the man. " I'll show you unholy masses, old man. One of these days.." D.E. started to fly off.

The man yelled after her,"Fahren , abrauschen. Sie sind ein Fehler an die Angesicht über menschlich!" **(Go, fly away. You are a blemish on the face of humantiy!)**

D.E. looked over her shoulder. " Yeah, same to you!"

* * *

Somewhere in the Pacific

_These bags are really heavy_, D.E. thought as she carried four bags towards the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

" D.E. wait up." D.E. turned to see Jack, Kilowani, and Jackie flying toward her. Kilowani was being carried by Jackie.

D.E. sighed ," Oh good your here. Now we have to deliver to the Western Hemisphere."

Kilowani clapped her hand together. " Yeah, come on lets do it! Whoohooo!"

D.E. raised her eyebrows. " Whats with her?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. " She was given mangoes in Boswana, now she's on a natural sugar high."

D.E. nodded and started handing out the bags. " Alright, Jack you've got Canada, Kilowani you've got Mexico..." Kilowani took her bag and shouted ," Whoohoo, I'm going to Mexico." D.E. shook her head and continued ," Jackie you take South America and I'll take the U.S."

They all nodded and went there separate ways.

* * *

Jackie-South America( somewhere in the Amazon)

Jackie flew over the Amazon forest looking for the next town.

" Why didn't I let Kilowani take South America? She would have loved it here!" She cursed herself as she landed on a tree branch. Jackie didn't notice the large snake slithering toward her.

Jackie turned around just in time to avoid the snakes bite.

" AAAAAAAHH! That's it! No more jungles for me! After this, Kilowani can take the jungles, I'm through!" She shrieked as she flew away.

* * *

Kilowani-Mexico

Kilowani entered a small pueblo and delivered her gifts. Then she walked over to the cookie platter. There was mexican candy on it.

Kilowani's eye's lit up. " Oooo, mexican candy. Mmmm, I love this stuff." She ate it all and jumped out the window.

She landed in a small alleyway and when she took a few steps she started to get nauseous. Kilowani moaned ," OOOHH I don't feel so hot." She clutched her stomach.

Something growled behind her. Kilowani whirled around to see a huge pack of small dogs. Kilowani cursed ," Crud, it's the mexican version of a rottweiler , a chihuahua!"

Said dogs growled at her and proceded to chase her. Kilowani ran away screaming ,"YO odio México!" **( I hate Mexico!)**

* * *

Jack-Canada

Jack flew over a park in somewhat northern Canada. He flew past a couple men and one of them said, " Oy, looks like Jack Frost is nippen at our noses, eh?"

Jack smirked. " You have no idea."

* * *

D.E.- U.S. (Burgess)

D.E. stood by the bed of a sickly woman. This was the sick mother of Jessy, she just knew it. D.E. pulled a small vial of glowing liquid out of her satchel. She bent over the woman and opened her mouth.

D.E. whispered ," This was your daughters one wish for Christmas. I hope it make her and you happy." She poured some of the liquid down the mothers throat. The woman inhale and fell back into a blissful sleep, a smile on her face.

D.E. walked out of the bedroom. " Who are you?" D.E. heard a sleepy voice. She turned to see a small girl with blond pigtails rubbing her eyes sleepily.

D.E. bet down in front of her and whispered ," Jessy, I'm ... one of Santa's helpers. I'm giving you your Christmas wish. I made your mommy better."

She smiled. " Thank you." D.E. smiled back and picked up Jessy. She walked into Jessy's room and layed her back down on her bed. D.E. pulled the covers over Jessy and started walking back out of the room when Jessy asked her," Miss, are you an angel?"

D.E. stopped abruptly and turned back to Jessy. " Kid, I'm no angel. I'm just a helper and my name's D.E."

Jessy gave her a faint smile. " Well, you act like one." Then she fell asleep.

D.E. smiled at her, walked out of the room, picked up her gift-bag, and flew out a nearby window.

* * *

D.E.-U.S.(Marlene's house)

D.E went to her last home for the night, Marlene's house. She was kneeling in front of the tree pulling presents out and placing them under said tree. D.E. was finished with the gifts and she was working on the cookies when she heard someone call her. "D.E.?"

D.E. turned around to she Marlene at the bottom of the stairwell. D.E. nodded to her and whispered ," Hello, Marlene. What are you doing up?"

Marlene shrugged. " I thought I heard someone down here."

D.E. turned back to the cookies. " Oh, okay."

Marlene examined her feet and muttered ," You don't like me, do you?"

D.E. turned back to Marlene, guilt written all over her face. " Marlene... what would make you say that?"

Marlene looked back up at D.E.. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. " You always act strange around me. And you didn't talk to me as much as you did the other kids. I just figured it was because you didn't like me."

_Man, I screwed up big-time. Some Guardian I am_ , D.E. cursed herself and knelt in front of Marlene. " Marlene, I don't hate you. It's just...well, you look exactly like my little sister."

Marlene raised her eyebrows. " What, did you and her get into a fight or something?"

D.E. shook her head. " No, we never fought. It's just that...when I died, and I became immortal, my sister couldn't see me. She walked through me every day and it hurt me every time. Lily and I were the closes any two sisters could be. When she couldn't see me, it broke my heart." D.E. reached into her satchel and pulled out a small portrait of a girl in a red, colonial-times, dress. She had black hair, tied back into a long braid, and brown eyes. Marlene gasped ," Lily looks just like me!"

D.E. smiled and nodded." She looks exactly like you!" D.E. looked at the portrait again." Marlene, the reason I was acting wierd because I'm afraid I'm going to go through all that pain again. I must be an idiot and a..." D.E. was cut off when Marlene came up and hugged her. D.E.'s eye's went wider than dinner plates before she hugged Marlene back. D.E. smiled as they pulled away.

Marlene giggled ," You are an idiot, D.E. a big idiot."

D.E. raise her eyebrow as she put portrait back into her satchel. Marlene looked at the satchel inquisitively. " D.E., what don't you have in that bag?"

D.E. rummaged through the bag a little before she answered, " Well, I think the only things I don't have in here is the Eiffel Tower, and the Great Wall of China."

Marlene laughed and D.E. stood up and commanded ," Alright, now. Back to bed with you, before I tell Santa you were awake and I take the presents back. Now, hup two, hup two, hup two!"

Marlene got up and started running toward her room. " I'm going! I'm going!"

D.E. chuckled as she picked up her empty sack.

" Yuck, if the mango and mexican candy mix doesn't make me barf, all this lovey-dovey stuff will." said a voice from the shadows.

D.E. jumped at the voice and saw two fiery red eyes staring at her from the shadows. Then Kilowani walked out of the shadows. D.E. sighed ," God, Kilowani, what was that for?"

Kilowani shrugged. " I just wanted to pull a Pitch."

D.E. walked toward the window. " Well, you achieved that."

Kilowani chuckled as D.E. jumped out the window before jumping out herself. They ran to the park where Jackie and Jack were waiting. Apon seeing Kilowani Jackie yelled ," Kilowani, from now on you can take South America! I never want to trek through another swamp again."

Kilowani shouted back ," That's fine with me as long as you take Mexico! I have Chihuahua bites all over my legs and I'll tell you, mangoes and mexican candy do not mix!"

Jackie took one look at D.E. before bursting out laughing. She choked ," D.E. w-where d-d-did y-you get the sh-sh-shiner?"

D.E. looked at the frozen refection of a small ice patch and saw that she had a black eye on her right eye. "Oh, come on!"

Jack chuckled as he created a small ball of ice and gave it to her. " Here." D.E. put the ice to her eye and muttered ," Alright, let's get back to the Pole."

Kilowani pulled out a snow-globe and opened a portal. They all entered and were at the Pole faster than you could say " Merry Christmas!"

* * *

North Pole

When they got to the Pole they were attacked by feathers, fur, and dream sand.

When their vision cleared the saw a very angry Santa. " Vhere vere you. Vé vere worried sick." Mrs. Claus ran up and pulled Jackie into a hug. Jackie gasped ," We were delivering gifts."

Santa looked at the four teens with amazement and pride. Then the four elder Guardians clapped to the younger. Jackie blushed. " Well, we can't take all the credit. It was D.E.'s idea."

D.E. shook her head. " Eh, I just didn't want the kids to be disappointed."

Jackie pulled out the pink envelope and said ," Are you sure that's the only reason? You didn't do it for this Jessy girl?"

D.E. padded down her pockets. " Where did you get that?"

Jackie put a really bad smirk. " It fell out of your pocket and I saw you heal Jessy's sick mother."

Everyone looked at D.E. with amused looks on their faces. She folded her arm and said ," Look, it was the only thing the kid asked for, she deserved to get it."

Bunny noticed D.E.'s black eye. " Oy, where'd ya get tha shiner ,shela?"

D.E. glared at him. " Remember, that Nazi that tried to shoot me in World War II. As it turns out, he's still alive. And I had a serious glimpse of deja-vu, as soon as the guy was out of bullets, he threw his gun at me! By the way, Jack, I need you to freeze his house. Freeze it solid!"

Jack sat down next to her and smirked. " Wouldn't that be against your conscience and your mental rules."

D.E. glared at him. " Screw the rules and my conscience, FREEZE HIS HOUSE!"

The room burst with laughter. North walked over to her and asked ," Ha ha, D.E. do you need something for your eye."

D.E. looked at him. " Get me a plant ,please." North raised his eyebrows ,but Mrs. Claus brought a small house plant to her. D.E. raised the plant to her eye and one of the larger leaves attached to her eye. Then removed itself from her eye, free of the bruise.

Some of the Guardians gasped while others just stared. Jack grinned at their amazed face's. D.E. announced ," I don't feel like explaining, so don't ask!"

Everyone nodded and Jack pulled something out of his pocket and said ," D.E., I have something for you." He pulled out a small package and shouted ," Merry Christmas!"

D.E. glared at him. " I thought we weren't doing gifts this year."

Jack smirked. " Since when do I ever follow the rules?"

D.E. sighed and reached into her satchel. " Well, now I don't have to feel about getting you a gift." D.E. pulled out a rectangular gift and they exchanged gifts. Jack muttered ," Should've known you'd pull something like that. You open yours first!"

D.E. held out her hand, balled into a fist. Jack sighed before he did the same. They both did rock-paper-scissors and D.E. won.

Jack grumbled as he opened his gift ," Sometimes, I swear you cheat at that game." He tore of the wrappings and open the box. He pulled out a hoodie, I identical to the one he was wearing only it was white. He grinned. " Hey, you made me a new hoodie! Hold on don't open yours yet, I'm gonna go try it on!" Then he flew off.

D.E. into her satchel again and pulled out small figurine for the Guardians, plus Jackie, Kilowani, and Mrs. Claus. She delivered each figurine to its life-size counter part. The Guardians marveled over there little figures. D.E. smiled proudly. " I have a lot of time on my hands, so I whittle. I made these of you guys and well... I didn't know I would be spending Christmas with you guys, so I they're now your Christmas gifts."

Tooth looked a her and giggled," Oh ,D.E., I love it!" D.E. turned around to see Kilowani trying to burn her figure. Flames were erupting of from her hands and floating around the doll but not singeing it. " Er, Kilowani, the figures aren't flammable. You can't burn it."

Jack flew into the room wearing the hoodie. There was so much white on him it was blinding. Kilowani shouted ," Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Some one get me some sunglasses, because I don't think I will be able to look at him without some."

Jack rolled his eyes and turned to D.E.. " Well, how do I look?"

D.E. thought about it. Then she said ," Angelic. Although it clashes with your Naughty List record."

D.E. chuckled as Jack rolled his eyes again. Then he ordered ," Alright, your turn. Open it up." D. up the small gift and tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a necklace, the pendant was a wooden snowflake, and the string was made of leather. D.E. smiled at him and said ," Oh, Jack, I love it!" D.E. put it on and ,for some reason , looked at Kilowani. There she was, still trying to burn the figure.

D.E. raised her eyebrows and said ," Kilowani, I just told you, you can't burn it. Its enchanted!"

Kilowani looked up at her with a dazed expression. " Huh, did you say somthin'. Honestly D.E. you should know by now, everything you say to me goes in one ear and out the other."

D.E. cocked an eyebrow and smirked. " Yeah, that because there's nothing in the middle."

Kilowani jumped to her feet as the others in the room laughed. She shouted ," HEY!"

D.E.'s smirk got wider. " Well I guess that was kind of a lie. There are rocks in that emtpy head of yours."

Kilowani took a step towrds D.E.. " Shut it ,Weed. I'm warning you..."

D.E. just kept going. " Well, I would guess those rocks would have melted by now, with how hot your head is."

Kilowani lunged at D.E.. " THAT'S IT!"

Kilowani hit D.E. square in the stomache, senting them both to the ground. D.E. grabbed hold of Kilowani's leather jacket and pulled, ripping the sleeve. Kilowani grabbed D.E.'s face and slammed her head onto the ground. D.E. delivered to kicks to Kilowani's bladder and in return Kilowani started yanking D.E.'s hair. D.E. grabbed her staff pepared to hit Kilowani in the head with it when North shouted ," ENOUGH!"

D.E. and Kilowani froze. D.E. was holding onto the neck of Kilowani's shirt, staff poised to smack her on the head. Kilowani gripping D.E.'s hair. North glared between the two of them before saying, " Now, let each other go and get up off the floor."

They paused for a few seconds before they obeyed. They stood side by side looking at their feet. North shook his head and said ," What has gotten into you to. Since vhen do you fight like this."

D.E. and Kilowani looked at each other before answering him in unison ," We've always fought like this."

Bunny stood up and said ," Well you two are a team now, whether you like it or not. You need to rely and trust each other."

Kilowani laughed ," How can I trust a coward like D.E.. The first sign of trouble and the Weed one of the first to vanish."

D.E. glared at her and mutterd ," Like your any better, Magma Mouth." Then she walked over to the far window and said ," I'll see you later guys. I'm tired."

Kilowani opened one of her magma tunnels and said ," You know what, home sounds really good right about now." Then she dropped through the tunnel towards her island.

Jack walked towards D.E. and whispered ," D.E., you don't have to leave. Kilowani ws just being a moron."

D.E. turned to him. " Jack, I'm just going to go home for the night and cool my head. I'll be back in the morning." Then she jumped out into the frigid air.

* * *

Burgess- Jack's lake

D.E. flew to her tree, flung open the hatch, stomped inside, and slammed the door behind her. " WHY THAT SNOTT NOSE SUMMER BRAT!" She roared. She sent her staff flying against the wall. She threw her satchel down on the floor before plopping down into her hammock. " Lets see, who's worst to be stranded on an desert island with? Hitler, Nat Turner, or Kilowani. DING, DING, DING, KILOWANI WINS! She worst than them all. Heck she's worst than Pitch!"

The hairs on the back of D.E.'s neck stood on end when she heard a silky voice say ," Oh, come on, she can't be that bad."

Before she could react, D.E. was hit in the face with nightmare sand. She slumped back into her hammock, succumbing to fitful sleep. Pitch walked out of the shadows and gathered D.E. into his arms. He picked up her satchel and entered the shadows once more.

* * *

Pitch's lair

When Pitch exited the shadow portal, he came into a small empty room. He summoned some nightmare sand to make a bed, a dresser, and a nightstand. He set D.E. down on the bed, set her satchel down next to her and frowned when he noticed her squirm in her nightmare. He sighed ," Sorry, D.E., but I have a reputation to keep up." Then Pitch summoned more nightmare sand to make a chair, which he set himself down in.

D.E. awoke with a start. She looked at her surroundings before she laid her eye's on Pitch. He gave her a warm, welcoming smile and said, " Good to see you again D.E."

D.E. spotted her satchel next to her. As Pitch approached she grabbed the bag and whipped out her sword and pointed it at him. Pitch raised his arms in surrender. D.E. muttered ," You may not have left me with my staff, but you still left me with a weapon."

Pitch calmly said ," I wanted you to feel secure."

D.E. spat at him. " BULL, you just didn't check my satchel before you brought it with you!"

Pitch chuckled ," You always were a smart girl."

D.E. loosened her grip on the sword before she put it down. " So, you've resorted to kidnapping now have you."

Pitch put his arms down. " I wanted to give you an offer."

D.E. shook her head. " I'm not going to help you scare the children of the world."

Pitch shook his head. " Thats not the offer I was talking about. I want to have the realtionship we had again. I would like to be your father figure."

D.E. chuckled ," I'll turn into a rotten kid with you as a father."

Pitch stood at the foot of the bed and begged ," D.E., please, give me a chance to prove I'm still the man you knew. Any amount of time you give me, I will use every second trying to prove to you I'm still your friend."

D.E. looked into his pleading eyes and caved. She muttered ," Curse my bleading heart." Then she sighed and thought of a date. The she gave Pitch a serious glare and said ," New Years Day. You have untill New Years Day to change my mind."

Pitch started walking away, a relieved smile on his face. " Thank you." He apraoched the door before turning to her and saying ," Breakfast will be in a couple hours. Also, I believe there is a friend of yours that misses you." A nightmare horse appeared a his side. D.E.'s eyes widened in excitment and she screeched ," Onyx!"

Onyx neighed in delight before evaporating into sand and appearing again at D.E.'s side, now about the size of a medium sized dog. D.E. petted Onyx's mane and he neighed in reponse. Pitch smiled as D.E. swooned over his favorite nightmare and he reminded her ," Breakfast will be ready soon." Then he opened the door and exited the room.

When he left D.E. stopped petting Onyx and flopped back down onto the mattres. " OH, D.E., what have you gotten yourself into?"

**A/N: Okay, now thios is when I turn it over to you guys. If there is somthing you want D.E and Pitch to do durning the five days they have together, drop me a review or a message and I'll see what I can do. Please note that this isn't a PitchXOC fic. Later guys.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here's the next chapter.**

The North Pole- Later that morning

Jack sat on the windowsill of his room, looking out over the icy tundra, looking for a sign of D.E.. North came in, put his hand on Jack's shoulder and said ," Are you alright ,Jack."

Jack mumbled ," I'm worried. I always worry about her, when I'm not there with her. Even when I was with you guys this past year, I worried about her. Now I'm worried about her even more, since she joined our fight with Pitch. There is no telling what Pitch will do. He's already attacked her once, who's to say he won't do it again!"

North tightened his grip on Jack's shoulder before he relaxed again. " Don't worry ,Jack. D.E. vill be fine. When she returns we return our attention to Pitch and Reaper."

Jack nodded.

Kilowani suddenly burst into the room shouting ," YO ,FROSTBUTT! Where's D.E.?"

Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, Mrs Claus and Jackie were on Kilowani's heels. Jackie was yelling at Kilowani ," D.E. isn't here! She hasn't been here all morning!"

Jack got up and got in Kilowani's face. " Jackie's right, D.E. isn't here. Why do you want to know?"

Kilowani shrugged. " It's just, well, after D.E. and I have a fight, we go off and fume. Then we meet back up again and try to beat the snot out of each other to blow off steam. I just thought she'd be back by now. I need to blow off some steam."

Bunny raise a questioning brow. " It's not you who just decided this right ,sheila. D.E. knows this 'appens"

Kilowani looked at him. " Technically, it was her idea."

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose. " Well, it doesn't matter since she isn't ..." Jack stopped. A sudden feeling of dread washed over him. He pushed past Kilowani and the others.

Tooth looked at him confused. " Jack, where are you going?"

Jack turned to her and shouted ," Something is wrong. _Very _wrong. I'm going to check on D.E.."

Kilowani smirked and followed him. " Hey, Jack. Lets go on your snow-white steed to rescue your damsel in distress!"

Jack glared at her. " I just have a feeling."

North chuckled ," In your belly?"

Jack nodded, his face still grim. " Yeah, but I hope its wrong."

* * *

Burgess

Jack landed on his lake, North's sleigh and Tooth not far behind. Jack ran over to D.E.'s tree and he was surprised to see the kids, plus Zack, Tifa, Arieth and Cloud standing at said tree's base. Jack walked up to them and said ," Hey, what brings you guys here?"

Zack turned to see the Guardians and said ," To be honest, I don't know. Marlene came here after she said she had a bad feeling about D.E.. We just kinda followed Marlene."

Jack gave Marlene a surprised look and asked ," A bad feeling. What do you mean by ' a bad feeling'?"

Marlene shrugged. " I was just playing and then I got this bad feeling that D.E. was in trouble."

Bunny piped up ," It's the Pookan mind meld."

Jamie looked at Bunny. " The Pookan whaty-what?"

Bunny shook his head. " The Pookan mind meld. When ya' create a friendship with someone, you create a bond. That bond, if strong enough, allows you to read the other persons thoughts and feelings. Marlene, you and Jack must be two of D.E.'s strongest friends. That ' bad feeling' ya' had must mean that D.E.'s in danger."

At the word 'danger' Jack jumped to the nearest tree limb. Sandy created dreamsand stairs for the kids, teens, and anyone else who couldn't fly. Jack scurried to the base of the tree and threw open he secret hatch. He ran into the room, only to discover it was empty. Marlene stood beside Jack and looked around the empty room. She whispered ," So this is where D.E. lives."

Jack nodded and walked over to the wardrobe and opened it, hoping that D.E. was hiding in there trying to scare him. It, too, was empty. Marlene looked over at the hammock on the opposite wall from the wardrobe. She gasped when she saw a stick poking out from behind it. Marlene walked up and pulled the stick out. She gasped ," Jack, it's D.E.'s staff!"

Jack glanced at the staff and his worry increased ten-fold. Nether he nor D.E. went anywhere without their staffs.

Tooth flew up to the hammock and reached in. What she pulled out made Jack's blood run cold. **( He he he, see what I did there ,Jack Frost , cold. As if his blood could get any colder.)** Tooth pulled out a handful of nightmare sand.

Jack gritted his teeth. He shouted " PITCH!" He flew out the hole in the wall.

* * *

Jack landed on the balcony of D.E.'s room at her old house. He ran to the closet and saw that D.E. left he key in the lock. He quickly unlocked it and ran for the mirror inside. Jack pulled on the mirror with all his might, but it wouldn't budge. He backed away from the mirror and looked at it. In the reflection, Jack could see Sandy floating right next to him. He jumped and turned to face Sandy.

" Yikes, Sandy. Don't sneak up on me like that!" He gasped. Sandy shrugged and made an image above his head. There was the mirror, D.E. was standing in front of it. When she pulled on the mirror, it opened. Then the image of D.E. changed into an image of Jack. When Jack pulled on the mirror it stayed shut.

Jack sighed. " Your saying that you think that D.E. can only open the mirror." Sandy nodded sadly.

Jack's face gave of a look of determination. " Then we'll just have to find another entrance. Unfortunately we can't use the one I found last year, because it's still sealed up, but there has to be another one somewhere."

Sandy nodded excitedly. Jack jumped out the nearest window. " Well, come on, let's go tell the others!"

Sandy smiled and followed Jack.

* * *

In Pitch's lair

It was a very quiet breakfast. D.E. sat at one end, eating some fruit paste she made, instead of the food Pitch provided. D.E. just didn't trust the fearlings cooking.

Pitch on the other hand was content with the fearlings cooking. He raised his eyebrows when he saw D.E. eating fruit paste. " There isn't anything wrong with the food."

D.E. looked at him. " I like this paste just fine, thank you."

Pitch chuckled ," Is that what you have eaten for the past 301 years. No wonder you and Jack are so skinny."

D.E. returned her attention to her paste. " Okay, One: I like my slim figure. Two: I'm the one who grew the fruit, mashed the fruit, and made this paste. And Three: This paste is what kept Jack and I heathy for 300 years."

Pitch laughed ," Oh, so it's your fault that you and Jack are so skinny."

D.E. glared at Pitch. " So your insulting my cooking now!"

" That isn't cooking, there isn't any heat coming off it. That there, is a mixture, you did not cook that!" Pitch said pointedly.

" Well, would you like hot, moldy, mashed fruit!"

" Well why don't you try something else!"

" I don't want anything else!"

" You are so stubborn!"

" Why are you so surprised? I was stubborn when I was human too!"

" I thought you would have changed after 300 years!"

" Well you thought wrong!"

D.E. and Pitch stopped shouting at each other and started glaring at each other from opposite sides of the table.

Pitch grumbled ," You always have to have the last word, don't you?"

D.E. smirked. " Of course I do!"

Pitch leaded back in his chair and looked at the ceiling. " I hate Frost. I honestly do, but I now slightly feel bad for him. In an argument, I don't see how he could win against you."

D.E. chuckled ," No one ever wins an argument when I'm involved."

Pitch shook his head. " So, do you just want to argue all day, or is there something else you want to do?"

D.E. shrugged. " I haven't seen this place in a long time, so a tour sounds nice."

Pitch nodded, got up, and said ," Well, then. Follow me."

D.E. got up and followed Pitch down one of the many dark halls.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys. I'm sorry ,again ,for not updating in a while. As a reminder, if there is something you want D.E. and Pitch to do in the five days they have, or something you want the Guardians to do while they're looking for D.E. ,just drop me a review and I'll see what I can do. Love to hear from you guys. C U Later. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Next chapter, hope you like it. P.S. Due to this chapter I am going to raise the rateing to T because of the violence. Sorry to anyone who is upset about that.**

D.E. scurried down the corridors. _Come on, come on, where is it _, she thought feverishly. She had managed to ditch Pitch by pretending she was afraid of the fearlings when he was showing her the Nightmare stable. She ran away screaming and when she was sure she lost Pitch she stopped screaming and started looking for the exit she used to save Jamie.

D.E. ran into a room filled with cages. She looked at the far wall and saw the portal. She smiled and bolted for the entrance. Just as she was about to enter a Nightmare horse materialized in front of the entrance.

D.E. stepped back from the rearing horse and shouted ," Onyx! What are you doing here?"

Onyx made a few snorting and neighing sounds. Good thing Pitch taught her how to speak Nightmare horse.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Sussanna was riding Onyx around Pitch's lair, she was around 15 years old at the time. Her long black hair and snow-white nightgown was flowing behind her. Her eye's were bright with excitement, and she was grinning ear to ear, something she hasn't done in a very, **very**, long time. Pitch was smiling as he watch her fly around on Onyx._

_Onyx finally landed and Sussanna hopped of laughing ," Thank you ,Onyx!" Onyx did a series of snorts and grunt._

_Pitch whispered to Sussanna ," Onyx says you're welcome."_

_Sussanna looked between Pitch and Onyx. " Did he really say that or are you just playing with me?"_

_Pitch shook his head. " No, Onyx really said that. Nghtmare horses, like all animals, have their own language."_

_" So animals can talk?"_

_" Yes, if you can speak their language."_

_" Can you teach me how to speak Nightmare horse?"_

_Pitch shrugged. " I guess I can try. Let us begin."_

* * *

Onyx rasped out ," _Yous ares leavings us. Why are yous leavings us?"_

D.E. bit her lip. " I'm just going outside for a bit ,Onyx. I'm an elemental now, I don't like staying inside for so long. I'll be back later."

Onyx shook his head. " _No, you can't leaves us. You'ves been gones for to long. Masters and I haves been missings you."_

D.E. thought about that for a moment before coming up with a compromise. " Okay ,Onyx, how 'bout this. I can go out, but you have to come with me and make sure I come back. Deal."

Onyx neighed in glee. " _Yes, Yes, thats will be most excellent."_

D.E. entered the portal. " Come on ,Onyx. And keep it down, would'ya."

Onyx galloped through after D.E..

* * *

When they exited the portal, D.E. was surprised to see her closet door wide open. She went to investigate and saw frost on the handle, the frame of the mirror, and on the floor.

A wave of guilt washed over D.E. as she muttered ," Jack. He must have been here, looking for me."

Onyx came up to D.E. and nuzzled the top of her head. She patted him on the muzzle and hopped on him. " Come on boy, let me show you my place"

D.E. hopped on Onyx's back and said ," Come on ,boy. Heiya!"

The duo shot out the balcony door and into the starry sky. D.E. clung to Onyx's mane as he flew over the woods. D.E. saw her tree in the distance and pointed." Take us down there."

Onyx landed on the tree limb that led to the secret hatch in the tree. D.E. hopped of Onyx and opened the hatch. She ran around the room, furiously looking for her fallen staff that Pitch left. All she found were fallen florescent feathers, dream sand, the floors were covered in frost, and the walls were slightly scorched. D.E. cursed to herself ," The others must have been her a they must have taken my staff."

Onyx neighed from the doorway. " _Earth daughter, there is somethings approachings us. We bests leaves."_

D.E. exited the room and led Onyx behind the tree at the trunk.

D.E. gasped" April Showers and May Flowers" as two identical girls exited the tree line. They both had black, curly, waist-length hair, fair skin, pink lips, and brown eyes. They were both also the same size, leaving the only difference between them was there clothes. April Showers wore a blue, knee-length tunic, greek-style sandals, and on her head was a crown made of raindrops. May Flowers on other hand, wore a pink tunic that went down to her ankles, a crown of pink flowers on her head, and she was barefoot.

Onyx grunted ," _Whos ares these April Showers and May Flowers? I'ves nevers seens thems before."_

D.E. whispered ," They are two other spring spirits, twins and they serve Mother Nature as her attendants. Trust me they are not friendly. Not to me anyway."

She turned to Onyx. " Go back to Pitch and bring him here. I'll be here. GO!"

The Nightmare flew off into the sky, off to find his master.

As soon as he was gone, D.E. walked out from behind the tree. " Hello April, May. Out for a nightly stroll?"

April spat ," That is April Showers and May Flowers to you, wretch!"

D.E. put up her hands in surrender. " Hey, no need for unkind words. We're all spring spirits here, were all family. To what do I own for this lovely visit."

May crossed her arms and hissed ," We may all be spring spirits, but we're not family!"

The two of them walked toward D.E.. For every step the took toward her, D.E. took a step back untill she was cornered between April and May and the tree. April haft growled ," As for why we're here, we heard you were chosen to be a Guardian." As she finished her sentence, April brought up her fist and slammed it into D.E.'s temple. She fell to the ground and May kicked her in the stomach.

April kicked D.E. in the back. " Why would Man in Moon pick you to be a Guardian. May and I are centuries older than you and we are attendants to Mother Nature herself. And you ... you're barely 300 years old and you're an outcast. You, Kilowani, Jack Frost, you're all outcasts! You can't stand even stand up for youself. At least Jackie Lantern has her own holiday and a season she takes care of! You three just drift around bringing your seasons wherever, whenever!"

May brought D.E. to her feet and pinned her hands behind her back while April punched D.E. in the gut or face and kicked her legs.

April delivered a crushing blow to D.E.'s face, causing blood to spurt from her lip. April look around on the ground for a moment untill she found what she was looking for. She bent down and picked up a rock ,ruffly the size of a softball. " I'm gonna show Manny that you are too weak to be a Guardian."

D.E. gasped ," It wasn't my choice. I didn't ask to be a Guardian!"

April lifted the rock and plunged it down onto D.E.'s stomach. D.E. felt something inside her snap. One of her ribs snapped. April brought the stone up again and this time she brought it down on D.E.'s head. She cried out in agony and felt to the ground again. Now May picked up a stone and the twins raise their stones. D.E. whimpered and covered her head, to protect it from the soon arriving blows.

She was surprised to hear a roar of rage ," YOU LITTLE WRETCHES. I WILL MAKE YOU PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" D.E. raised her head to see a very angry Pitch Black. Pitch raised his scythe and swung it at the two sisters. They jumped away from D.E., towards the edge of the clearing.

May shrieked ," IT'S PITCH! RUN!" And the two twins dashed off into the forest. Pitch roared as they disappeared. Then he walked over to D.E., kneeled down, picked her up and held her bridal style. " Are you alright."

D.E. winced as Pitch lifted her from the ground. "Yeah I'm... Ah screw it, no I'm not fine. Tell me, do I look like crap?"

Pitch chuckled ," Yes, you indeed look like crap. Come on, lets get you patched up." And the two of them disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

They arrived in D.E.'s room and Pitch laid her down on her bed. He went to a nearby cabinet and pulled out some bandages, ointments and some water. He returned to the bed and rubbed a cloth on D.E.'s head. " Your head is bleeding pretty badly. Is there anything you can think of that might be wrong?"

D.E. shifted on the bed slightly and winced. " I think one of my ribs are broken."

Pitch nodded. " Well it looks like we're gonna have to spend the rest of the evening healing."

D.E. smiled. " Thanks Pitch, for helping me."

Pitch smirked. " You mean for saving your sorry butt."

"Yes."

And with that, as Pitch patched up D.E., a bond was struck between the two immortals as they talked for the rest of the night.

**A/N: Yes I made a touchy, friendly moment between Pitch and D.E.. Reviews please. I love hearing for you guys. P.S. If there is something you want Pitch and D.E. to do, just tell me. Later**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, this is Day 2 of Pitch and D.E.'s deal, meaning that Pitch has four days left. Let see what Pith has up his sleeve.**

D.E. whined ," Come on ,Pitch. Can't I please go outside!"

Pitch laughed ," After what happened last time, I don't think so!"

" But I have duties I have to attend to!"

" Like what, growing daisies and tulips!"

D.E. hung her head in shame. " Yes."

Pitch smirked. " You must have the most boring, uninteresting job in the world."

" It doesn't matter if it's boring, it's still my job!"

" Jack would be ashamed of you for saying that."

" Yes, because he's the guardian of fun and blah de blah blah blah. Do you think I care?"

" Well, considering he was you fiancé and you had a crush on his ever since you were five years old and you two haven't been separated since he was reborn and ..."

" Alright, alright that's enough ,Pitch. But still, I'm a free spirit and I hate being inside for too long. Plus, if my job isn't done, Mother Nature will be on my butt about it. She'll start sending more spirits after me!"

Pitch put up his hands. " Wait a minute, what happened last night, has it happened before?"

D.E. suddenly became very interested in her feet. Pitch prodded again ," D.E.?"

D.E. sighed ," Yes it's been happening to all three of us, Jack, Kilowani, and I. For me it's usually April Showers and May Flowers and a few other spring spirits, who a led by Mother Nature. As a whole all the spirits tend to beat on us, even some of the fall ones. The summer spirits are the worst though. They jump us when they can and the leader of the summer spirits, Jessica Flame, knows and she doesn't care. Occasionally some of the winter spirits ,who are led by Father Winter, mainly just attack Kilowani and I. Kilowani mainly just because she's a summer spirit and me because they believe I shouldn't be hanging out with Jack. The fall spirit ,who are led by Lady Amber or Amber Autumn, tend to leave us alone ,but on rare occasion they attack Jack for ruining the leaves they worked on, Kilowani because she burns their leaves, or me because I defend Jack."

Pitch took all this in. Then he said ," Fine, you can go out, but I have to come with you."

" Black man say what now! Heck no, if one of the spirits saw you they'd signal the Guardian's or have you forgotten that you are one of the most wanted spirits on the planet."

Pitch gave a teasing smile. " Aww, are you worried for me?"

D.E. crossed her arms. " No, I just though that a fight with the Guardians would be the last thing you wanted while I'm here."

Pitch rolled his eyes. " Well, take it or leave it ,child. Because you aren't allowed outside unless I come with you."

D.E. groaned. " Fine, you came come. Can we go now?"

Pitch smiled and the shadows enveloped the two of them and Onyx ,who was standing of to the side of the room.

* * *

They arrived in the shadows of a forest the rested next to a clearing.

D.E. looked a Pitch questioningly. " Why did you bring me here? And where is here?"

Pitch looked around. " I believe we are somewhere in Europe. Perhaps in Ireland? As for why we're here, I thought this would be a good place to start. However I have a question for you. If you don't have you staff, then how are you going to use your powers to make things grow?"

D.E. shrugged. " I guess I'm just going to have to do it manually." She bent down and waved her hand above the grass, casting her magic over it. As a result a single flower spurted up from the ground.

Pitch groaned ," You can only grow one flower at a time! This will take forever!"

D.E. glared at Pitch. " Well maybe you should have thought about that before you left my staff behind!"

" How was I suppose to know that you would be working while you were with me."

" I have my staff everywhere I go, you should have figure I would have used it for something while I was here!"

" Well...isn't there something you can do to speed up the process?"

D.E. though about it for a moment before her eyes lit up and she said ," Oh, yeah. There's one way." D.E. turned towards the clearing and let out a faraway whistle. Onyx reared back at the sound and Pitch had to calm him down. When he turned back he saw Earthquake galloping towards them. At the sight of him, Onyx reared again and when he stopped, so did Earthquake. D.E. quickly calmed him down and hopped on his back. " Watch and learn ,Boogeyman."

D.E. shot off like a cannon throughout the clearing. Wherever D.E. and Earthquake stepped, flowers sprung up in various shapes, sizes, and colors. Pitch watched in awe as she galloped through the field on the spirit horse. By the time the were done, the field looked like a paint splattered canvas..

Pitch nodded in approval. " Well done. Were do we go next?"

D.E. counted on her fingers. " I have to hit parts of England, France, Spain and I have to hit California."

Pitch raised an eyebrow. " Isn't California in the middle of winter?"

D.E. nodded. " Yes, but in California, there is no such thing as winter. It's mainly just summer and spring weather there."

Pitch nodded again. " Okay." And the two spirits mounted their horses.

* * *

D.E. ,Pitch , Onyx, and Earthquake collapsed in a heap, somewhere in Montana. They had just out run an entire mob of angry summer spirits who were pissed at D.E. for entering their territory. **( Summer spirits inhabit California and claim it as their territory, mainly they inhabit Hollywood. It's like how winter spirits inhabit Antarctica, or Fall spirits inhabit Canada _[ you know, the oak tree's] _or how Spring spirits inhabit Rome.)**

Pitch managed to wheeze out ," Okay ..._(Pant) (Pant)... _I know you said summer spirits were mean.. but... they were much worst ..._(Pant)_... than you depicted."

D.E. chuckled ," Trust me, they were a cake walk compared to Jessica. The first time I saw that woman, she had the temper of a volcano ,but the look of a blonde barbie doll. Including the plastic body parts and empty head."

Pitch burst out laughing at that statement. " Well, good thing she wasn't there, then. She would have played dress up with us and put her make-up on us."

D.E. smiled a bit. To be honest, she didn't really laugh anymore.

Once Pitch calmed down he turned to D.E. and asked ," D.E., have you actually met Mother Nature?"

D.E.'s smile turned to a grimace. " Yes, I've met her. And yes, I know she's your daughter by blood."

Pitch noticed her frown and looked away. " You sound unhappy about that."

D.E. lead against a tree. " Lets just say she and I aren't on the best terms. She thinks I'm a pain and I think she's a lazy control freak."

Pitch looked at her is surprise. " D.E.! I must say I'm surprised. You acted so much like her. I thought you two would get along just ..."

D.E. yelled ," WELL WE DON'T OKAY! WE VIRTUALLY HATE EACH OTHER! YEAH, I BET YOU WOULD THINK WE'D GET ALONG WITH HER BEING MOTHER NATURE AND ME BEING MOTHER EARTH, BUT THE THING IS, WE DON'T! HONESTLY, IT FEELS LIKE I DO ALL THE WORK FOR HER AND SHE GET ALL THE CREDIT! THINK ABOUT IT, MOST MORTALS THINK OF MOTHER NATURE BEFORE THEY THINK OF MOTHER EARTH RIGHT? AM I RIGHT?" She panted for a moment before she calmed down.

PItch took that all in. " So, what you're saying is, you're jealous of Seraphina, er... Mother Nature because more people believe in her than they do in you?"

D.E. shook her head. " Not really, but it just sometimes drives me up a tree."

She looked out toward the sunset and she muttered ," Pitch, can we go home now. I'm tired."

PItch nodded and opened a portal to the lair. As D.E. went through ,Pitch thought , _Wait, did she just refer to my lair as 'home'. _

Then he smiled and followed D.E.. _So, she is begining to trust me again._

* * *

**A/N: (Hides under a rock) OMG, I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG. I got grounded so... yeah. Well I hope you liked it and I will try to update more chapters out sooner. Also ,FYI, for all you Fullmetal Alchemist Fans, I will be starting a Fanfic for that, So keep an eye out.**

**P.S. That Mother Nature comment is true if you read the books and her name is Seraphina. I will be refrencing alot to the books from here on out.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay ,next chapter. Sorry I'm taking so long updating ,but I've got multiple stories I'm working on so please ,be patient.**

D.E. woke up on the floor of the room Pitch gave her, wrapped in her dark blankets. _Geez, last night's nightmare was a doozy. Oh well, I've had worst. _D.E. picked herself up from the floor just as she heard Pitch shout ," D.E.! Time for breakfast!"

D.E. sighed as she opened the door and started walking toward the dining room. The whole walk the she was talking to herself ( A habit she picked up over the last 300 years). " I have to ask him. Marlene is probably worried sick. Maybe some of the other kids are too. I'll just ask and maybe he'll say yes. And if he says no, maybe I'll just sneak out. Just for a few minutes. Yeah, that sounds good. What day is it today? It's the 28th right? So I have two more days left, then this deal is over. But do I really want to go?"

D.E. stopped abruptly at that last part. _Did she really want to go? _She shook her head and kept walking. Of course she wanted to go! Why would she want to stay with the guy who ... helped heal her wounds and saved her from April Showers and May Flowers and helped her with her duties and treated her like a human being and ... _AAAAGGGGGHHH! _There were to many ands!

D.E. approached the dining room. _Okay , _she thought, _Pitch has gained level ground, but he hasn't gained my approval... yet._

D.E. sat down at the table and Pitch placed a plate of eggs, bacon and toast. It looked good, other than the fact the toast was slightly burnt. D.E. ate the bacon first, to Pitch's surprise.

He said ," All this time I thought you were a vegetarian."

D.E. shook her head. " No, I'm not. I just can't eat meat all the time anymore, since I'm usually surrounded by animals. Honestly, what would you think a wild turkey would think if he saw me eating a turkey leg?"

" I would think he would want to peck your eyes out."

" Exactly!"

They both laugh for a bit before D.E. mustered up the courage to ask Pitch the question that had bugged her all morning. " Pitch, I was wondering, could I please go see the Burgess kids? I'm pretty sure they're worried about me."

Pitch looked at her from across the and calmly said ," Sure, but I have to come with you."

D.E. raised an eyebrow. "Um, last time I checked, you weren't exactly the kids' favorite immortal."

" I know, I simply wanted to unleash my horde of nightmares and fearlings on them as revenge for helping the Guardians defeat me."

D.E. sent him a death glare. " If that's the only reason you want to go..."

Pitch grinned. " Oh, come on! I'm just kidding! I just want to make sure that April Showers and May Flowers don't come after you again. Do you still want to go or not?"

D.E. ate the last bite of her toast and said ," Yes, let's go."

* * *

D.E. and Pitch approached the kids who were playing in the snow by Jamie's house. D.E. continued out towards the kids, while Pitch stayed behind, in the shadows.

D.E. stated absent-mindedly, " Jack and the others probably told the kids I was kidnapped."

Pitch rolled his eyes. " I wouldn't exactly say 'kidnapping'"

D.E. stopped and glared at Pitch. " It was kidnapping ,Pitch. At least from their point of view. I have to make it seem like nothing's wrong."

Pitch smirked ," Well, you might want to start with that glare you're giving me."

D.E. ran off towards the kids yelling ," I don't need your incredibly helpful advice!"

* * *

As D.E. approached the kids she shouted ," Hey, anyone miss me?"

Marlene immediately spun around and ran to hug D.E.. " D.E.! I was so worried! We went to your tree and your staff was there! We thought the Pitch kidnapped you!" Marlene started bawling into her shirt.

D.E. knelt so she was at eye level with Marlene. "Whoa whoa whoa, Marlene, I wasn't kidnapped. Yes, Pitch came after me and I accidentally left my staff behind when I chase after him, but I'm okay. By the way do you know where my staff is?"

In and instant Monty and what it looked like Jessy were bringing her staff to her. Monty shouted ," Here it is D.E."

Jessy smiled. " We were keeping it safe for you."

D.E. took her staff and thanked them for returning her staff when Sophie tugged on her pant leg. " D.E., could you pweese sing a song for us."

D.E. scratched the back of her head. " Um, I don't know, Sophie."

A the other girls joined Sophie. " Oh, please D.E.. Just one song. Please, just one. That lullaby you sang was beautiful. Ppppllllleeeeeaaaassssseeee."

Caleb rolled his eyes. " Really, we have one of the Guardians here and you want her to sing for you?"

D.E. smirked at him. " Oh, come on ,Caleb. Don't act like you don't ask your mom to sing for you every night."

Caleb shuffled his feet as everyone laughed. D.E. sighed ," Okay, one song. Then I've got to leave. Business and all."

All the kids sat down at D.E.'s feet and D.E. settled Sophie into her lap as he started to sing,

_In the quiet misty morning,_

_when the moon has gone to bed,_

_when the sparrows stop there singing,_

_and the sky is clear and red,_

_When the summers ceased its gleaming,_

_when the corn is past its prime,_

_when adventures lost its meaning,_

_I'll be homeward bound in time,_

_Bind me not, to the pasture,_

_chain me not, to the plow,_

_set me free , to find my calling,_

_and I'll return to you somehow,_

From the shadows Pitch was listening, and smiling with approval.

_If you find it's me you're missing,_

_If you're hoping I'll return,_

_to your thoughts, I'll soon be listening,_

_in the road, I'll stop and turn,_

_Then the wind will set me racing,_

_as my journey nears its end,_

_and the path I'll be retracing,_

_when I'm homeward bound again,_

_Bind me not, to the pasture,_

_chain me not, to the plow,_

_set me free, to find my calling,_

_and I'll return to you somehow,_

_In the quiet misty morning,_

_when the moon has gone to bed,_

_when the sparrows stop their singing,_

_I'll be homeward bound again._

D.E. looked down to find Sophie asleep in her arms. She chuckled and whispered ," Wow, I put kids to sleep better that Sandman."

Jamie walked up and picked up Sophie and whispered ," Its her nap time. We'll see you later, D.E.." And with that all the kids said their goodbyes and left for their houses. Marlene and Jessy stayed behind and gave her a hug before they left.

When they were all gone, D.E. walked back toward Pitch, who was still smiling. " You've been practicing."

D.E. smiled at him. " Well, I had a pretty good teacher."

Pitch and D.E. started walking toward his home. " Well, I wouldn't say I'm that great of a teacher."

" Maybe so, but your ordered me around like a general at war." D.E. then proceeded to mimic Pitch. " YOUR OFF-KEY, CORRECT YOUR PITCH. THAT IS FA, YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE SINGING RE!"

The two of them laughed as they walked through the forest, back towards the lair.

**A/N: Okay, well I hope you liked it. If you're wondering what that song D.E. was singing is called, well its called Homeward Bound by Allyse Smith. Check it out its, easy on the ears at least. Later ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay this is Day 4, lets see how this turns out.**

D.E. and Pitch walked, unseen, through the town of Burgess. D.E. was teasing Pitch about something.

" So tell me ,Pitch , do you like dancing."

Pitch's face soured. " What on Earth would make you think I liked dancing?"

" Well from what I've heard, you're a dancing Boogey-Wonderman."

D.E. continued walking while Pitch stopped to yell at her. " DO NOT CALL ME THAT! Why they made that song is beyond me!"

D.E. laughed and kept walking. " Okay, Okay." There was a long pause as Pitch glared at her and D.E. came up with another funny name to call Pitch. Finally, D.E. couldn't help herself. " So... are you a Gambling-Boogeyman?"

"THAT'S IT!"

D.E. took off running full throttle. Pitch right on her tail. " Oh, come on ,Pitch, I was kidding!"

" Oh, no you don't! No back-tracking! You're getting what's coming to you!"

" Would you lighten up."

" My name is Pitch BLACK! I'll never lighten up!"

D.E. rounded a corner and took off into the air, flying over Burgess. Pitch summoned Onyx and took off after her. " Where do you think you're going, my little Wildflower?"

" Somewhere, where you'll never find me."

" Oh, trust me D.E., there is nowhere you can run, and nowhere you can hide."

D.E. landed on a tree branch and face Pitch. " That ,Pitch , is where you're wrong. I might not be able to hide from you, but there is no way you can out-fly me." With that, D.E. shot into the sky, and into the clouds. Pitch following right behind. " Here I come, little earth child!"

" HA, try to catch me ,old man!" D.E. flew back down to the town and they turned down a long alleyway.

" I wouldn't gloat if I were you! Nightshade, Shadow, Ebony, Blackbird, Dark Horse, Diamondback, Black-Lily, Thunder-Hoof, block her path! Block her path!"

Suddenly 8 nightmare horses were in D.E's way at the end of the ally. " Uh oh! Uh, winds ,if you're listening, I could use a hand!"

Fortunately, the winds were listening. A mini tornado swirled up the nightmares. Unfortunately, D.E. was too close to the tornado and was nearly sucked in as well. At the last-minute Pitch grabbed her wrist and tried to pull away.

" I would say this is a little more than what you asked for." Pitch said as he smirked at her.

D.E. glared. " I might have been a little to excited, when I summoned it."

" What does getting excited have to do with this?"

Suddenly a female voice entered the conversation. " The answer is simple, D.E.'s power's are connected to her emotions. Emotional outbursts add energy to her powers."

Pitch and D.E. looked up and saw two slightly transparent men and two slightly transparent women. They all were wearing long silver robes, had pale skin, and enchanting golden eyes. The women both had long ,wispy hair. One of them had gold blonde hair , the others hair was silvery blond. As for the men, one of them had black hair that curls around his ears and a lightly trimmed beard. The other was military-cut blonde and a chiseled chin.

D.E. raised her eyebrows. " Winds. I thought I wouldn't get to physically _see _you again."

The black-haired man, the North wind, chuckled ," D.E., in trouble again, I see."

D.E. rolled her eyes. " Yeah, yeah, don't give me the lecture."

The silver-haired woman, the West wind, didn't seem to hear her. She whined ," D.E., you need to be more careful. Find someone who can help you use your powers."

" Like Mother Nature? Like heck I'm gonna. Please stop mother-hening me."

The golden-haired woman ,East wind, shook her head. " You are as stubborn as a mule, chika. That's going to get you into trouble one day."

The blonde haired man , South wind, laughed. " It's already gotten her into trouble. She just doesn't learn."

D.E. smirked. " Nice to see you too, Hot head. Wonderful to see your still the same, full of hot air."

" HEY!" The other three winds just laughed. South wind grimaced and muttered ," I wonder how Jack lives with you?"

North wind turned to face D.E. and asked ," How is Jack, by the way?"

" Well, he's a Guardian now."

" Yes, I heard. I also heard you were suppose to be a Guardian too."

" I honestly don't see that happening."

North wind shook his head. " You have so much potential and you choose to ignore it. Well, untill next time D.E.."

The suction of the vortex increased to the point that Pitch couldn't pull them out. However, before the were sucked in, West wind added ," Oh, by the way, Pitch. You better treat her with respect, or you'll have the winds on your case." And with that, the winds disappeared and D.E. and Pitch were sucked in.

* * *

D.E. and Pitch swirled around in the vortex among black sand and screaming in either excitement or terror. D.E. looked up to see Pitch waving his arms around to find a foothold. She stuck her staff out and yelled ," Hear, grab on." Pitch gripped the staff as they were swirled around and around.

Pitch started glaring at her. " I blame you for this."

D.E. laughed ," Oh, come on, Boogeyman, were's your sense of fun!"

" Back in the alley with my stomach." Then Pitch started laughing as well.

However the laughter ceased when the suction increased and the two of them were flung out of the vortex.

* * *

Pitch slowly came too and looked around laughing. " Okay, I have to admit, that was fun. I mean..." He walked over to a nearby snowdrift where D.E.'s staff lay. " ... I usually don't like fun, but still that was fun." He picked the staff up and looked at the snowdrift. His face fell. D.E. wasn't in the snow drift. _Where is she?_

D.E.'s POV

D.E. clutched onto the tree branch. _Crap, crap, crap, this is bad. Very Bad. And me without my staff. Where is that thing anyway?_

D.E. gripped the branch with both hands, but, unfortunately the branch broke and D.E. fell. She bounced from branch to branch all the down. " OW!" she yelled as she hit the ground. " Owwwww! Why did the winds fling me so far. Nhg."

D.E. got to her feet and cracked her back. " OW! Ah, ngh. Okay, where's Pitch?" She cupped her hands around her mouth. " PITCH. PITCH! PITCH, Where are you!"

D.E. dropped her hands and slumped her shoulders. She sighed ," Well, I guess I'll just go and look for him."

" I'm afraid you aren't leaving these woods ,my dear.", said a voice from the shadows.

D.E. whirled around and unsheathed her sword. Standing there, just out of the moonlight, was Reaper and he looked unintimidated by D.E.'s sai. " That little toy of yours doesn't threaten me, child. And you are without your staff."

" How do you know I don't have my staff. It could be in my satchel."

" I heard you when you were in the tree."

" Oh" D.E. looked down sightly. She was kind of embarrassed.

Reaper started walking toward her. D.E. started walking away. Reaper chuckled ," Aw, poor little spring spirit, wandered too far from home. Dont worry..." Reaper pulled out his scythe ," no one will miss you."

D.E. could feel her pupils dilate. She pulled her hands closer to her face. Then there was a strong breeze and someone in a black robe was standing in front of her. _Pitch?_

Indeed the Boogeyman had come to D.E.'s rescue. Pitch stood in front of D.E., glaring at Reaper. Reaper backed away surprised. " Pitch, what are you doing here?"

" Watching after my charge, Reaper. What are you doing here?"

Reaper laughed. " Oh, Pitch, I have to admit, this is cute of you. Adopting spirits off the streets. That's adorable! I guess there's no harm in having a little pet after we've defeated the Guardians, am I right. Which reminds me, the first part of our plan has failed. We must move on to phase two tomorrow."

_Phase two, what?_. D.E. furrowed her eyebrows.

Pitch glanced at D.E., then returned his attention to Reaper. " There is no need for phase to. I'm not fighting the Guardians anymore. I am content with spreading the normal amount of fear that every child needs."

D.E. couldn't believe what she was hearing. Neither could Reaper. Reaper stuttered ," W-what! Pitch what a-are you talking about? Your speaking nonsense!"

Pitch shook his head. " No I mean it Reaper. I'm done with the Guardians. You can just go on home." Pitch started transporting him and D.E. through the shadows. As they left Reaper was shouting. " PITCH, YOU CAN'T DO THIS. WE HAD A PLAN! AND IF YOU WONT GO THROUGH WITH IT, THEN I WILL! YOU HEAR ME! I WILL!"

And they were gone.

* * *

As they came to Pitch's lair, D.E. turned to Pitch and started looking him over. " Are you okay? Did that fall give you a concussion?"

PItch turned to D.E. eyebrows raised. " What do you mean? I'm fine."

" You just said no to world domination. The thing you have planned for since before I got here. What's gotten into you?"

Pitch smiled and tilted D.E.'s face so that she was looking him in the eye's. " You've changed me ,my little Nightingale."

D.E. blushed for a moment before she asked ," Pitch, what was Reaper talking about when he said 'Phase two'?"

Pitch shrugged off the question. " Not tonight ,my Angel, I'll tell you in the morning."

" But, Pitch!"

" tomorrow ,D.E."

D.E. sighed and went to her room. _I'm going to make sure to tell me tomorrow, Pitch. You're not going to beat around the bush._

**A/N: Okay well this chapter is finito and I have an announcement. The next chapter of this story is the last one and I'm one or two chapters away from finishing the other story I'm working on. I am wondering which story ideas I should start on next. I have a poll on my profile that gives you some of my ideas and I would like you guys to pick which story I work on next. The two most picked stories I will start writing on. Everyone has 2 votes. Later ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay last chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

_Sussanna ran as fast as she could, dodging trees all the way. In one arm, was her little sister, Lily. In the other was her shepherd's stick. Behind her, a pack of wolves, nipping at her ankles._

_Sussanna soon came to a clearing with a small pond, and a giant tree. Standing by the tree was Sussanna's twin brother, Simon, yelling at her to hurry. As she ran to him he climbed up the tree. When she approached, she held Lily out to him, he picked her up. Then he pulled up Sussanna. The three siblings scurried up the tree like squirrels. When they stopped at the top to rest, they looked down to see one of the wolves climbing up the tree after them, and gaining. With no route of escape, the children prayed for a miracle. Sussanna looked around and saw a nearby tree branch that was within jumping distance._

_" Simon! Jump to that tree!" Sussanna yelled. Simon saw what she was talking about and obeyed. He jumped to the other branch and held his arms out to catch them._

_Sussanna turned to Lily. " Lily, you must jump now!"_

_Lily stared at Sussanna with frightened eyes. " Sussanna, I'm scared."_

_Sussanna's face visibly softened. " I know, I know, but you just have to believe in me. I mean...after all, there's a joyful side to everything."_

_" No there's not!"_

_" Would I trick you?"_

_" YES! You and Jackson always play tricks!"_

_" Yes, well. Not, not this time. I swear, you'll be fine."_

_Lily nodded slowly._

_Sussanna turned Lily around to face their brother. " Now, Lily, you remember that dream where you were flying. Remember how it made you happy. Well I want you to imagine tha dream and jump. Pretend you're flying."_

_Lily nodded and closed her eyes. Sussanna looked down briefly to see the wolf was almost on top of them. She hurriedly whispered ," One, two, three, JUMP!"_

_Lily jumped and landed in Simon's arms. _

_Sussanna smiled, but that smile soon faltered. Sussanna heard a growl behind her and turned to see the wolf preparing to pounce on her. Without another thought she jumped into Simon's awaiting arms. The three scurried to the stalk of the tree as the branch under the wolf snapped and the wolf fell to his doom._

_The three siblings waited for a moment, then Lily walked out to the edge of the branch and yelled ," Take that, you big meanie! My sister sent you to your maker. Nah nah nah nah nnnaaahhh."_

_Sussanna and Simon chuckle at the youngest Burgess's_ _antics._**(1)**

_Then the branch started to crack. Sussanna's eyes widened in horror and she ran forward yelling," LILY!"_

_Just as Lily was about to fall, Sussanna grabbed the back of her dress and flung her back. Unfortunately, Sussanna lost her balance and fell out of the tree herself._

_Sussanna screamed as she fell to the ground. First it was in terror, but on the way down ,a sturdy branch was in her falling path. She hit the branch full on and her screams turned to those of pain. She looked down at her arms to find them mangled, broken, shattered. They were bent and broken into odd angles. Sussanna looked up from her arms to see the ground fast approaching. Her eyes widened as she hit the ground with a bone-shattering CRACK! Then all was black._

* * *

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" D.E. woke up screaming. Her eyes frantically darted around her room in Pitch's lair. Her gaze fell to her arms. No, they weren't broken, they were fine. D.E.'s breathing slowed to a normal rate. _It was a dream, just a dream._

Suddenly Pitch's voice called from the dining room ," D.E., BREAKFAST IS READY!"

D.E. snapped out of her trance. She hopped out of bed and ran to the dining room. Pitch was already eating. D.E. sat on the opposite side of the table and filled her plate with bacon and eggs. She ate silently, eyes focused on her food.

Pitch however watched D.E. intently. He said ," Are you having trouble sleeping ,D.E.? I heard you screaming."

D.E. looked up from her food. " I...I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Pitch put down his fork and leaned forward. " You had a nightmare?"

D.E. nodded.

Pitch pressed on. " Would you like to tell me about it?"

D.E. waved the question aside. " It was just a nightmare about my death. I have it every once in a while."

" If it is a recurring nightmare, your death must have traumatized you."

" For your information, death is always traumatizing."

The spirit and the shade laughed for a moment before D.E. asked the question that had been bugging her since the night before. " Pitch, what is phase two?"

Pitch waved the question aside. " I-its nothing."

" Pitch, you said you would tell me!"

" D.E. it's nothing! I swear!"

" PITCH, TELL ME NOW!"

D.E.'s yell echoed through the silent lair. Pitch sighed ," Phase two...was to kidnap the Baby New Year on New Years Eve. Without the Baby New Year, at midnight, time will stop in the mortal world. Time will literally freeze, everyone will be frozen and eventually the Guardians would fade away due to the lack of belief."

" But, even with them being frozen, wouldn't the children still believe?"

" No, there minds would be frozen, the would think and believe in nothing. They'd be statues. Trapped in a forever sleep. Then I would have let my nightmares wreak havoc on the earth, and I would have been the powerful being I once was."

D.E. felt like she was frozen herself. Then she finally spoke ," Pitch, didn't you hear what Reaper said. He said that he was going to finish phase two. We have to stop him!"

" I already alerted the Guardians. They'll take care of it."

" Pitch, I have to help them!"

" No! You don't! Didn't you say you didn't want to be a Guardian!"

" Yes I don't, but that doesn't mean I can't help!"

" But..."

" PITCH, I know the real reason you don't want me to go! It's because part of you is hoping that the Guardians will be defeated. Then you and I can stay together like this, without the guardians getting in the way! Am I wrong?!"

Pitch tried to answer, but ended up looking at his feet. She was right, as always.

D.E. panted before continuing ," Well, I did you ever think that maybe when I found out, I would leave. Ether way Pitch, tomorrow, I might be gone. And I might not come back."

Pitch looked at D.E.. Then he sighed and said ," Come on, lets get a nightmare horse ready for you."

* * *

D.E. sat on one of Pitch's nightmare horses, with her satchel wrapped around her should, her staff in hand, and her cloak resting on her shoulders with the hood up.

Pitch picked up her free hand and said ," The nightmare will take you to the Sands of Time, were Father Time's castle and the Baby New Year are. Good luck."

D.E. paused before hugging Pitch. "Thank you."

D.E. backed away and before she took off, she asked ," What is this nightmares name?"

Pitch smiled. " It's Nightingale."

D.E. nodded, smiling, then she rocketed out of the lair.

As she left though, she thought to Pitch,

_The Nightingale chirped,_

_She was finally free,_

_She screeched, Thank you Crow,_

_What could I give to thee,_

Pitch silently thought to himself ,

_The Crow cawed,_

_For he was as happy as could be,_

_He said,_

_Come and travel with me._

Pitch thought on that last stanza for a moment. Then, as soon as D.E. was a few miles away, he called Onyx to him. " Come on, boy. Lets go after her."

* * *

D.E. was at the Sands of Time ( Which resided somewhere near Egypt, thank goodness it was nighttime or she [and Jack for that matter]would melt.), in less than a blink of an eye.

A short time later she saw Father time's beautiful palace, which was made of sandstone, gold, fabulous glass windows, and diamond roofs. The castle was cube shaped with four turrets at the corners. One large turret came out of the middle of the cube and many diamond roofs came from its base. At the top of the middle turret was a giant hourglass.

D.E. pointed to the palace. " There, Nightingale!"

The nightmare obeyed and flew down toward the castle. D.E. dropped off the dark horse onto the windowsill and wave goodbye to Nightingale. D.E. peered into the window and saw the battle raging on inside in he grand hall. It appeared that Reaper had recruited an army of rouge nightmares and was now battling the Guardians, Burgess kids, teenagers, and Mr. and Mrs. Fair and Bennett. And they were losing.

D.E. spotted Reaper on the balcony of the hall and in his hand was an arrow pointed at ... Oh, God. _There is now way in heck I gonna let him hit Jack!_

D.E. bolted into the room and with her staff, she shot bolts of lightning at Reaper. All fighting in the room stopped as everyone looked at the new combatant. D.E. smirked at the Guardians and their allies. " Excuse me, but who told you, you guys could start the party without me?!"

The whole room erupted with the joyful cry of " D.E.!"

D.E. smiled and turned to Reaper. " Okay ,Reaper, time to meet your maker!"

Reaper chuckled evilly ," I have a better idea. Why don't you meet your's?!" Reaper waved his hands and out of the ground crawled hundreds of undead.

D.E. looked at the walking dead, unimpressed. She turned to the teenagers. " Any of you have an energy drink?"

The teens turned to each other in confusion before Arieth pulled a Monster out of her purse. " Will this do?"

D.E. smiled and took the drink. " Perfect. Kilowani, get over here!"

Kilowani came over grumbling. " WEED! Where the heck where you? We've been looking for you for the past five days." She looked at the Monster in D.E.'s hand. It was times like this when D.E. and Kilowani's minds were perfectly in sync, so that one could know what the other was thinking. Kilowani grinned, took the monster and said ," I love how your conniving little mind works." before chugging down the Monster.

D.E. and Jack spread their arms out and backed away. " You might want," D.E. said ," to stand back."

All the Guardians and mortals watched with anticipation as Kilowani finished the energy drink. Everyone waited a moment ,and then, out of the blue, Kilowani started jumping around like a bouncy ball. " WOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO, ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO, HERE WE GO, HERE WE GO! FLAME ON!" Suddenly, Kilowani lit her _entire_ body on fire. **( If any of you have seen the Fantastic Four, Kilowani looks like the Human Torch in female, 16 year old form.)**

Kilowani turned to the approaching undead. " BOYS, PREPARE TO DIE...AGAIN." Kilowani charged the walkers**(2)** and as she passed them, they burst into flames. In about five minutes, most of the undead were burnt to a crisp and Kilowani came down from her energy high. Kilowani walked over to the group. " That was fun."

Less than a minute passed before everyone started laugh. North bellowed ," Vhere vere you durning battle with Pitch last year? He wouldn't have stood chance!"

Their laugher was quickly slaughtered as D.E. was knocked away from the others, right into a wall. Nightmares stopped and of the others from coming to D.E.'s aid. D.E. groggily propped herself up on her elbows and looked up to see a very angry Reaper. " HOW DARE YOU LAUGH IN MY PRESENCE! I AM THE GRIM REAPER! What is it about you, that causes so much trouble? Every time you show up, my plans are ruined! I think you need to be removed, so you can't mess up anything else.!"

Reaper drew back his scythe meaning to deliver the final blow. D.E. brought her hands to her face, waiting. But the blow never came. Reaper was suddenly blasted to the far end of the hall. D.E. looked up to see a welcoming sight. "Pitch!"

The shade turned around and smiled. " D.E., in trouble again, I see."

D.E. rolled her eyes and got to her feet. " Yeah, yeah. Don't give me the lecture."

Everyone turned to face Reaper as he unleashed more undead soldiers. D.E. glanced at the Guardians before charging at the undead. The Guardians, mortals, and Pitch followed in suit. The battle had just begun.

Jack made his way to way to where D.E. was fighting. The two went back to back. " Okay, now you owe me an explanation. What the heck just happened back there?"

D.E. shrugged, " Simple, Pitch saved my butt."

" Why?"

" _Why _do you want to know? Watch your left."

Jack kicked the skeleton on his left." Ahem, Pitch Black, the arch enemy of the Guardians, just saved you from his partner. Why?"

" You were worried about me, weren't you?" D.E. said eager to change the subject.

Jack sighed ," Of course I was. I was looking for you all over the place. I thought Pitch had you."

" No, he didn't," D.E. lied. She shot lightning and a few zombies on her right. " I chased him out of my tree and ... I left my staff behind."

" You idiot."

"_ Hey_, knock it off with the name calling. By the way, where's the Baby New Year and Father Time?"

Jack turned his attention to Reaper. " In one of the back rooms. So, how are we taking Reaper out?"

D.E. looked Jackie and Kilowani and yelled ," JACKIE, KILOWANI! Get over her!"

The two girls came over and Jackie said ," What?"

" I have a plan." D.E. whispered. " You, Jack and Kilowani go distract Reaper and when I give the word we all use are seasonal powers on him at the same time."

Kilowani nodded. " Good, I like that plan. Oh, let me get my staff."

Jack and D.E.'s eyes went wide and the pulled Jackie back. A crack formed in the floor and a flow of lava slowly crept out of the crack and formed a 6 foot staff with flames on one end. " Okay I'm ready."

* * *

D.E. slowly creeped up behind Reaper as Jack, Jackie, and Kilowani were putting on a show.

Kilowani was poofing around in bursts of flames. " Reaper I'm over her! Now I'm over here! Nope I'm over here."

Reaper shouted ," HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

" Yeah right Reaper. I'm magic, I'm a wizard. I'm full of tricks!"

D.E. turned her attention to Jackie and nearly gagged. She had managed to make a functioning catapult out of some wooden shelves over by the wall and she even carved designs into it. She was launching explosives at Reaper, missing mind you. D.E. muttered to herself," Her creativity is unmatched."

D.E. snuck up behind Reaper and yelled " NOW!" D.E. pushed him in the middle of the four teens.

Reaper looked up at them. " W-What are you d-d-doing?"

Jack answered him in a very confident voice. " Sending you back were you belong, underground!"

The four teens pointed their staffs at Reaper and the tips began to glow. D.E. shouted ," FIRE!"

The entire room lit up with the power exerted from the teenagers. As the light diminished, all the Guardians and Pitch looked at a very defeated-looking Reaper. The undead seemed to be interested in their masters defeat. They started crowding around Reaper. Jack grabbed Kilowani and flew away, Jackie flew out of the way of the walkers and D.E. flew behind a pillar near the open front door.

" NO! No! No stay away from me! I am your master! NO!" Reaper screamed as the undead dragged him underground. As the last zombie disappered all the holes vanished. Reaper was gone.

* * *

D.E. POV

North had all the Guardians, immortal and mortal teens, excluding D.E. who was still hiding behind the pillar, and the other humans gather around Kilowani and Jackie. D.E.'s eyebrows furrowed. _Where was Pitch?_

D.E. looked back at North, he was holding the book of the Guardians. _Looks like Jackie and Kilowani are taking the oath._

D.E. started looking around again and she saw Pitch walking out into the desert. D.E. looked at the full moon outside, to the Guardians, then back to Pitch. D.E. sighed and looked back at the moon. " Manny, you sick creep, sending me for a whirl. I don't know what's right and wrong anymore. I know you want me to be a Guardian, but..." D.E. looked at Pitch. "... I don't fit in with them, they're nice and all. I hate to say it, but I'm more comfortable with the Boogeyman." D.E. looked back at Manny. " I wish you would tell me what you're planning, because I know your up to something up there. But for now" D.E. turned back to Pitch. " I'm going on a rebel streak."

D.E. ran out the door and chased after Pitch. " PITCH WAIT! WAIT! PITCH!"

Pitch turned around and was nearly tackled to the ground as D.E. hugged him. D.E. said into his chest ," I want to go with you."

Pitch's eyes went wide. " But, your suppose to be a Guardian. Man in Moon said..."

" I don't care what Manny said! Besides Jack and Kilowani, you're the only person who treats me like I'm a person and ,to be honest, I don't even know the Guardians that well! I want to go with you!"

Pitch smiled slowly and wrapped his arms around D.E.. " Alright then, let's go home."

Pitch started to summon the shadows to take them back to the lair. As the left though, D.E. heard a voice yell out to her. She turned her head to see a little girl with long black hair, tied into a braid, and brown eyes running toward her.

" Marlene?"

Then they were gone.

* * *

Marlene POV

Everyone Gathered around Jackie and Kilowani as North pulled out the book of the Guardians. North looked at the crowd and said ," 'As anyone seen D.E.?"

They all shook their heads and North shrugged. " Vé will find her later. Now Jackie and Kilowani take oath." Jackie started to get excited while Kilowani looked like she wanted to get out of there. North continued ," Do you, Jackie Lantern and Kilowani Pyronia**(3)**, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard with your lives their hopes, their wishes ,and their dreams? For they are all we have and all we will ever be."

Jackie gave her answer first. " I will."

North turned to Kilowani. " And you?"

Kilowani rubbed the back of her head. " Well, I don't know. I mean the responsibilities of watching over billions of children all over the world might be..."

Jackie brought the large heel of her platform boots down on Kilowani's toes. "OW! Okay ,yes ,I vow to watch over the children of the world. Happy now! Yeesh!"

North chuckled and bellowed ," Then you are now and forever more...GUARDIANS! Kilowani Guardian of Magic! Jackie Guardian of Creativity!"

Everyone cheered untill Cupcake pointed outside and said ," There's D.E.!"

Everyone looked to where she was pointing and saw D.E. running out into the nightfall desert. Kilowani shouted ," So she thinks that I have to become a Guardian and she doesn't. After her ,kids!"

All the children took off into the desert, with Marlene taking the lead. As she got closer, she saw D.E. disappearing into shadows. She cried out ," D.E.!" She saw D.E. turn around right before she vanished. Marlene stopped running. Jack and Jamie came to her sides. D.E. tears fell down her face as she whispered ," She just... disappeared... into the shadows."

Jack put a comforting hand on her shoulder, his face grim. " Don't worry Marlene, we'll find her. We _will _find her."

* * *

D.E. POV

Pitch and D.E. exited the shadows into D.E. newly refurbished room. Pitch held his arms out and said ," Welcome home, my child."

_THE END_

**A/N: Okay, wow. I'm actually finished with this story. Hope everyone liked it!**

**(1) Remember, D.E.'s origional name was Sussanna Burgess**

**(2)Yes, I know. Walking Dead reference. I didn't know what to call them.**

**(3) Yes, Kilowani has a last name and its Pyronia**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know, this isnt a chapter. It's an announcement. I simply want to say that my poll is closed and the winners were Frost meets Fullmetal (ROTG/Fullmetal Alchemist crossover) and Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons ( Tangled/Brave/HTTYD/ROTG crossover). I hope you are pleased with the results. And since says I can't post author's note's as chapters, here's some dialogue. **

Bunny: JACK! I know you took my things! Where are they?

Jack: What things?

Bunny: Ma' boomerangs.

Jack: In your room.

(Gets his boomerangs.)

Bunny: Alright, where's ma' paintbrushes?"

Jack: North's study.

(Gets his paintbrushes.)

(Comes back.)

Bunny: Alright you good-for-nothing showpony. Where's ma egg-bombs?

Jack: You know, you shouldn't be so mean to me.

Bunny: WHERE ARE THEY?!

Jack: Up your fuzzy butt and around the corner.

(Runs away.)

Bunny: FFFFFRRRRRRROOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSTTTTT!

(Chases after him.)

**THE END**


End file.
